Past, Secrets, And Past Secrets
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: Hunter has lovers behind him and he has burried his painful memories behind him, especially now that he has Morgan. But events occur that demand one thing from him: If you wish to save your future, dig up your past. It's full of dumb-humor, read and enjoy
1. Ill news

Disclaimer- I do not own Sweep's characters, settings, etc. I own my O/C; if you want to use them ask me first. *.* thoughts  
Chapter 1- Ill news  
  
Hunter laid his head on Morgan's. She was sitting half on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder feeling very content as she watched Love Story. It had taken her three days to convince Hunter to watch such a chick flick, but he agreed when she threatened to withhold sex.  
  
*It's not fair that women can make us do anything just by not hitting us below the belts.* Hunter thought as he held his girlfriend, waiting for the tears this movie was bound to give her.  
  
Just as the Morgan's eyes released their first tears, the phone rang and Hunter leapt out of his seat to answer it. "Do you really want to get away from the movie that badly?" Morgan called after him.  
  
Hunter suddenly got a feeling of who it was and answered, "'Ello-ello Sky!"  
  
"Hello, Hunter." Her voice was unsteady, something was definitely wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Sky?" He asked, his sudden seriousness attracting Morgan's attention.  
  
"It's the wave, Hunter. Your dad." Sky trailed off and Hunter felt his heart sink.  
  
"What is it Sky?!" He demanded, slightly afraid of the answer.  
  
"Something about the wave has changed. Your dad's..dead."  
  
Hunter dropped the receiver on the ground and just sat on the linoleum numbly as Morgan picked up the phone and Sky told her the ill news.  
  
Little did Hunter know that this tragic event would lead to him resurrecting a painful part of his past.  
  
A/N- What do you think? Are you intrigued? Tell me, press the review button. 


	2. Mutation

A/N- Sorry for the beginning being a little short. My beginnings usually are, later they'll get longer. Again *Disclaimer* I do not own Sweep.  
  
*.* Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2- Mutation  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
It's funny how life can take such drastic turns in so little time. An hour ago I was watching a sappy chick flick with my boyfriend while my parents were out of the house for a week (thank the Goddess for Mom's mid-life crisis! She made Dad take her to Hawaii for a week) and then the phone rings.  
  
I could sense Hunter tense up and went over just to see if it was anything serious. Before I knew it, he just dropped the phone and sat down, blocking out everything else. After a half hour I managed to walk him upstairs to my room where he cried for a while before I gave him a little nudge into Dream Land.  
  
Sky told me that Hunter's dad died. That alone is horrible. After Hunter found him and they got over the initial bumps in the road of relationships, they were near inseparable. They called each other all the time, nearly everyday even thought Hunter's back in Widow's Vale with me. The thing is, he didn't just die naturally.  
  
He had been fighting the wave, everyone knows that. Then he gets this call one day while he's visiting Sky. Apparently his spell wasn't working on one of the waves. The people were frightened because the spell wasn't even taking minimal effect so Daniel flew out there (somewhere in Ireland) to check it out.  
  
Daniel did everything he could to stop the wave or at least slow it, but not one of his spells even tripped it up. He had told Sky that it was "a new breed of the wave or a new breed of the one's casting the wave". After that call, Sky got worried and went to look for him.  
  
The wave had come.Daniel and everything else in its path was destroyed.  
  
Sky was there and called Hunter as soon as she had stopped crying. Even though Daniel's death is tragic..the wave that killed him is still attacking. It's mutating, changing slightly so that the spells never hit all of it.  
  
I'm in my room now, on the floor (as Hunter's in my bed and I don't want to disturb him). I'm gonna call an emergency circle for tomorrow night here. Sky said that she was going to contact us again with bad news. Apparently she felt she needed to spread the bad news out over two days.. Goddess can the news get any worse?!  
  
A/N- of course it can. What do you lovely readers think? I love reviews, I even enjoy flames (I use them to burn things, being a pyromaniac) so please give that little review button some attention and if you do. I'll give you another chapter. 


	3. Connections

Chapter 3- Connections *.* witch message  
  
POV- Hunter  
  
After Sky told me, the world went numb. Goddess! No! Goddess please tell me I hadn't lost him again!  
  
Life is a bitch, it truly is. I had lost my father before I had been old enough for him to teach me how to shave, then after I found him ten years later he nearly kills himself.twice!  
  
Now, just a year later I had lost him again. Only this time, I had lost him forever. Forever. Oh, Goddess!  
  
I had lost it; I know that I lost it. Morgan was trying to comfort me and calm me down at the same time, poor love. I know that she put me to sleep and I love her all the more for it. I needed sleep, just then, because crying had given me a headache.  
  
I'm man enough to admit that I cried like a baby when I found out. I still feel so empty, so hollow. I feel so .numb. Like I'm just going through the motions of my life. I have never been more thankful for Morgan being in my life. She is so caring and understanding. She even took care of Kithic while I was sleeping off my grief.  
  
I'm heading over there now; we're having that emergency meeting where Sky was going to break some more bad news to us. I thought that was a bad idea.at least for me. I couldn't take much more bad news without a breather but life's not going pause for me. Just for my sanity's sake I took some calming herbs with my tea and was feeling..calmer.  
  
Morgan opened the door before I got there and quickly wrapped me in a hug.  
  
"Feeling any better?" She asked her eyes big with concern.  
  
"Not really, love." I confessed and she pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I pulled her into another embrace, she felt so good just being there in my arms. Morgan whispered into my ear, "You want to stay here tonight? Or do you want some time alone?"  
  
"Time away from you is time poorly spent, love."  
  
"You sure, Hunter?"  
  
"You don't want to leave me alone when I'm feeling morose."  
  
"You really don't, he usually goes and gets himself liquored up." A hauntingly familiar voice quipped behind me.  
  
"Sky!" I exclaimed, happy and confused that she was here, "Weren't you in Ireland yesterday?"  
  
Sky hugged me as she replied, "Yesterday morning, at least."  
  
"Sky?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, why are you here?"  
  
She flinched, "Some news is best told in person."  
  
Morgan and I flinched as well.  
  
"SKY!" An excited Raven squealed in delight before throwing herself in Sky's arms. As always, Raven seemed immune to everything except what made Raven happy. She was the only cheerful person there, everyone else was somber. Like Morgan and I, everyone was happy at Sky's arrival but a little afraid of what news could only be told in person.  
  
After everyone had put their coats away and sat in a circle, Sky kept looking at the door. Then cleared her throat, "Morgan, did you do what I asked?"  
  
I threw Morgan a puzzled look and she replied, "Sky asked me to contact Killian. She said he would be extremely useful. He said he was coming, promised he'd be here on time."  
  
Sky and Raven simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Then we won't wait for him."  
  
Once more Sky cleared her throat in a commanding sort of way, everyone focused on her.  
  
"Alright everyone, I'm sure by now everyone has heard some of the bad news. Mr. Niall is unfortunately deceased," I bowed my head at this and everyone seemed to pause a moment in respectful memory, "and at least a few of you know that he died because of a dark wave."  
  
Bree and Robbie nodded and so did Alisa, the others gave a sort of blank stare of shock at hearing the news. Even if Sky did notice, she didn't comment on them, she just kept talking.  
  
"This was a shock as Uncl---Mr. Niall had concocted the spell that had stopped the dark wave in the past. The spell hadn't diminished, he was killed because he went there to help and the wave, or the nasty buggers controlling it, have managed to mutate it to the point where we can't stop it with the old spell."  
  
She took a pause here and let everyone digest this. They all remembered our close call with the Dark Wave and I could feel all of their terror. Morgan gripped my hand; she had been involved in the spell and was recalling just how mortifying the whole experience was.  
  
*It's all right, love.*  
  
*It's scary.*  
  
*I know, love, I know.*  
  
Sky met my eyes, *Shall we continue, Hunter? Are you two alright?*  
  
*Go on, Sky.*  
  
She took a breathe and continued, "I've asked Morgan to bring you all here for a very good reason. You see this wave has been responsible for the demise of 4 dozen witches we know of and the destruction of 2 towns. The town it was targeting was evacuating. I received word an hour ago that the wave followed the people.killing another 21. This town doesn't target places but people. That's only one reason why we couldn't stop it before. Right now, are sources tell us that all of the victim's have something in common."  
  
"What?" Raven asked, a bit enthralled by Sky's news.  
  
"They were all related to witches in Ciaran McEwan's branch of Amyranth. All of the witches in the coven have been stripped of their powers, but all of their relatives have been hunted down by this new wave. The witches in the old branch are either missing or dead. Ciaran was reported missing yesterday."  
  
This was a lot for the group to stomach, everyone had learned that Ciaran was Morgan's birth father. Oh Goddess..the reason Sky was here kit me like a knife right in my heart.  
  
"Sky, you don't think that Morgan." I trailed off, voicing my fears and I knew the answer when Sky didn't meet my eyes.  
  
"It's a possibility. My sources only know so much. She fits the pattern and we want to protect her."  
  
*So do I.* I wrapped my arm around Morgan as I sent her and Sky the same message. I pulled Morgan closer to me, Goddess no, not another wave.  
  
Morgan had paled and I could feel her sinking into me, trying to melt away from the world, trying to escape, "Why did I have to call Killian? Is he a target too?"  
  
"Possibly." Sky answered, "But he could also help us figure out who's doing this. He would know witches that would want to do this to Amyranth's relatives." Robbie snorted, "Isn't it easier to find out who wouldn't want to do this to Amyranth's relatives?"  
  
A pregnant silence was enough for everyone to agree with him wordlessly.  
  
"I think that's enough for now." Sky said and Morgan and I nodded our agreement.  
  
Everyone left in an ominous mood; even Raven's spirits were dampened. Still she kissed Sky and said, "Call me."  
  
"Sky, do you want to stay here? Mary K has been at her friend's house for days." Morgan offered.  
  
"Thanks, Morgan." She responded, "Could I have a private word with Hunter?"  
  
Morgan and I shared a puzzled glance; usually no one bothered having a private conversation with one of us as we always shared the conversation with the other. Nonetheless, I was going to humor Sky knowing she wouldn't ask for a private word unless Morgan would be upset by it.  
  
"Maybe you could make us a cuppa, love?" I offered. Morgan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Sky and I sat down on the couch. "What is it, Sky?"  
  
"Hunter I know I'm putting a lot on your plate..Uncle Daniel, the Wave, Morgan..."  
  
"Yes?" I pushed her on, trying to push everything else from my mind.  
  
"The Council members that have been spotting me the information and I.. we had a little chat. The Council tried to get this witch to help them but she refused. She's an old friend of ours'..I think if we ask her to help us she will. Especially if you ask her."  
  
I was not getting a good feeling about this, "Who?"  
  
Sky flinched a little and put her hand over mine, "You have to keep an open mind, Hunter, she could save Morgan's life."  
  
*If she could save Morgan I don't care who she is.*  
  
*Michelle.*  
  
Just that name caused me to jump out of my seat and pale..I just had my father's ghost laid on my conscience..now Sky was asking me to dig up a ghost from my past.  
  
A/N- What do you guys think? Please critique, flames or no flames I don't care as long as it comes in the form of a review. 


	4. Confusion

A/N- I had to put down my dog today so if my writing is dark or depressing or just bad..just imagine putting the dog you've had since you were a year old to sleep. Still, the show must go on. R/R  
  
*....* Witch Message  
  
'.......' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 4- Confusion  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
I felt Hunter's shock course through my body.  
  
"Fuck this." I whispered to the "cuppa" and went to Hunter's side.  
  
"Hunter?" He was not responding to my voice or my hands on his face.  
  
*Hunter?!*  
  
*Yes?* Even his witch message sounded groggy and unfocused completely unlike the ex-Seeker I knew and loved. I was worried.  
  
*What's wrong?!?!*  
  
He ignored my question and instead spoke to Sky, "Why her Sky?"  
  
"She's perfect."  
  
"If we want the lot of us dead, then yes."  
  
"Hunter!!" Sky scolded him sharply, "Don't you ever say that about her again! I'm shocked you would even say it now!"  
  
Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me...oh wait yes I do! You asked me to call her! Sky I haven't even thought of her since.."  
  
"That's why you're a bastard and a prick now CALL HER HUNTER!" Sky demanded and I was scared at her resemblance to a serial killer, she looked so completely off her rocker just then.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screamed. Goddess, they were in MY house, debating on how to save MY life and one of them was MY boyfriend and I had never been more confused.  
  
Sky's expression grew very maternal and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Hunter?"  
  
Hunter looked up at us and I saw his love for me in his eyes mixed with something else....regret, pain. I didn't know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to take Morgan up on that offer for a room and go upstairs and sleep off the jetlag and the agony. You are going to explain everything to Morgan and then you ARE going to call Michelle and beg if that's what it takes to get her over here to help us out. I won't sugar coat this, Hunter.." She made sure to look into Hunter's eyes and mine, "Michelle is the best witch for the job that isn't dead. If we can't get hurt to help, Morgan will probably be dead as soon as that wave locates her. I don't know what really happened with you and Michelle, I think only you two truly do, but you have to put it behind you unless you want to spend the rest of your life with Morgan's death on your conscience."  
  
Hunter nodded grimly; his obedience and stoic Seeker attitude surfacing and he motioned to the couch.  
  
"Oh, crap.." I said, remembering the tea kettle that had started to boil. I grabbed the kettle and quickly poured out two cups of chamomile tea before joining Hunter in the living room.  
  
He looked at me, *Where would you like to begin?*  
  
I looked back at him and suddenly remembered Justine, the girl he had kissed in Canada, and realized he wore the same guilty face now, "Who the hell is Michelle? Why is she perfect to help? How do you know her? Goddess, Hunter, tell me everything."  
  
He took a deep breathe and a sip of tea and suddenly I felt a storm rising.  
A/N- Tell me your opinion. 


	5. Michelle

A/N- Hehehehehehe...I love this story. Michelle is my favorite (well duh) and her story is confusing...So basically this will be told by Hunter without pause..just pretend your Morgan and he's telling it to you.  
  
Chapter 5- Michelle  
  
POV- Hunter  
  
"Michelle was my best mate. She had lived in a neighboring coven from birth to five years old when she moved into our coven to live with her uncle, Willy.  
  
"Let's start off with Michelle. She's five foot six with dirty blonde hair that always looked messy but pretty. Michelle was one of the few people I know that could being doing anything, anywhere and still pull off looking beautiful. She just had this innate ability to look completely natural anytime, anywhere.  
  
"Then again, Michelle was natural. She never wore makeup.except when she was 15 and rebellious and she wore dark eye-makeup that really showed off the color of her eyes. No one could ever accurately describe her eyes. There something you have to see in person, but they're this beautiful light blue and they shine.like an icicle in sunlight. She has these full lips and this pretty smile, nice figure and long legs but its her eyes that are her greatest feature. They are without a doubt the most feminine, most beautiful attribute she possesses because her eyes always have this mystery to them, they always have some sort of emotion and her eyelashes, longest damn things, just frame them and make you look, make you wonder.  
  
"She's really a sweetheart, truly, but no one believes that.....in fact its far stretch from what everyone believes..." I trailed off and winced a little at the memories that suddenly flooded my mind.  
  
"What do people believe?" Morgan asked and I could see coldness, hurt and...jealousy?.........in her features.  
  
"People believe that she's a coldhearted murderer, people believe that she's mad. People believe a lot of things but that doesn't make them true."  
  
"Why would people think she's a murderer?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head sadly, "She never killed anyone that didn't deserve it, just remember that."  
  
Morgan's eyes widened but she nodded her head as I continued, "Michelle is three weeks younger then me, but her age never mattered because she's as old as she wanted to be. For example; I've seen her, at age thirteen, walk into a pub and be served as if she were twenty one with no questions or majick used. The same day, just a few hours later, we were at a museum and a teacher from a local Junior High School yelled at her for leaving her group. Point being that she is as old as she wants to be, not as old as she is. She's intelligent, very intelligent, but one would probably doubt that if you didn't know her mainly because of a character trait of her's. She lives to keep people off balance, to leave them guessing if she was telling them the truth or a lie. I know witches, and strong ones too, that couldn't tell her lies from her truths; it's just a gift and a passion of her's. Besides that she loves to perform and has a strong sense of fair play. Then again her fair play is Oscar Wilde's fair play."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Oscar Wilde said about fair play that 'One should always play fairly when one has the winning cards.' And that's what Michelle thinks too. She thinks that using her majick on stage, not to better her voice or something but to dance better or to ....I think she used to once to make the lighting on her a different color...once I know she made birds fly in through the windows and just made the number look fantastic..anyway she believe that her majick can be classified as a prop. But that's only in performing not in regular things like sports; she thinks that's an unfair advantage. Confusing but that's Michelle. Where do you want to go from here?"  
  
"Her majick, you said she was strong and she believes her power can be classified as a prop. What else? What's her element? Her clan? What's her coven name?"  
  
"Remember to breathe, love! Her element is air and powerfully so, and she hates it when people say air is the weakest element. She has an odd connection to it....she's unconsciously connected to it. Like, if she's angry at something, the wind picks up or if she's calm, there usually isn't wind. Her element reflects her emotions without her even thinking about it. As for her clan.....we'll save that for later," I knew I flinched at her but I kept going, "Her coven name is Abadair, it means 'dictionary' and it fits her family and her. Like I said, she truly is intelligent and she knows more about some subject then it's healthy to know."  
  
Morgan at that time cupped my face with one hand and looked me into the eyes, "Please tell me her clan, Hunter."  
  
"Woodbayne. A powerfully strong and dark, corrupted and twisted branch of Woodbayne."  
  
A/N- Ok, Michelle's story is gonna continue to another chapter. I have to apologize for something....my Sweep books have been indefinitely loaned out to all my friends and I can no longer remember how to spell any of the things. So if I spell it wrong, PLEASE correct me. What do you guys think of Michelle? Do you guys think that there is more to Michelle and Hunter's relationship then he's letting on? Do share your thoughts and feelings. 


	6. crimes

A/N- I didn't get any feedback on Michelle ( not yet anyway. Her's more of Michelle's story. It might be annoying here this much about her but it will come in useful. Trust me.  
  
Chapter 6 - Michelle  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
*Goddess, he's trying to save me with a dark, corrupt, evil girl. Great.*  
  
"Huh?" I asked totally flabbergasted at what he was saying and growing more jealous and more suspicious of their past relationship by the minute.  
  
"She's from a very, VERY bad family, but they don't influence her anymore and she's her own person. She's not evil."  
  
"Then she's good?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not bad but that doesn't make her boarder line. She's had run ins with the Council for years.ever since she was a kid but she's not a dangerous person or a cruel one. She treats people the way they treat her, it's as simple as that."  
  
"What kind of run-ins?"  
  
"Murder." Hunter said stiffly.  
  
"Who did she kill?"  
  
"Her family."  
  
*Oh Goddess! Oh Goddess! Oh Goddess! Oh Goddess!*  
  
A/N- short chappy, I know. I'm sorry but what are you gonna do? This was all I could think of and it seemed like a reasonable place to leave off. 


	7. family values

A/N- longer this time I promise! Please review! I won't continue without reviews! O yeah and there are some disturbing sequences below...skim the chappy if your easily disturbed.  
  
Chapter 7- Family values  
  
POV- Sky (yes, I figured we had to bring her into this)  
  
I heard Hunter explaining Michelle to Morgan...even with the stairs between us I could tell this wasn't going well. He had brought up the fact that Michelle is a convicted murderer. Well..true and not true. I don't think its murder if it's what she did. Yes, yes, people think she's mad because it was her family...but with a family like her's she didn't need enemies.  
  
Her family was the Gemstones; she still wears the name though I think she should've changed it years ago. The name doesn't sound so evil, but the family was.  
  
Gemstones were knowledge and power hungry. They believed that knowledge was the key to power which - duh- it is. They did anything for a book or a spell...anything at all. They were hired assassins and prostitutes and they didn't give a damn. Michelle was a kid when she was still with them but I remember the things that she had to do..I shudder just thinking about it. What had she said?  
  
"I remember once I had to lap dance this old man. I didn't know it was lap dancing, though, I thought I was just dancing to the record on some guys lap. Hell, I didn't know what an erection was or what his hand was doing in his pants it was my favorite god damned song playing!"  
  
Goddess, she was so open about what they used to make her do, mainly because she fixed it so that she wouldn't have to do any of it anymore. She was five when it happened. Five when she decided enough was enough. It's not like she went all Lizzy Borden on anyone, she was quite humane. I remember how she described it to the Council, so confident and matter-of- factly.  
  
"Well, I had my two puppies, the new one and the old one. I had to do some pretty low things for the family so my reward for doing them was playing with my puppies. One was wrinkly (A/N- these dogs are descriptions of my dogs.... the wrinkly one is the one that recently died so it's in his memory) and the other was just a white and brown spotted one. Then one day when I was playing with them, Mum asked me to come upstairs and do a spell. I said alright seeing as how I was hurt if I didn't do what Mummy asked. I went up and I didn't do much except let them use my energy since I have a lot of it, but I was dead tired after. Still, I wanted to play with my puppies and when I went to see them, they had been put in two boxes for dogs. You know the ones that you put them in to take them in the car? Those. And I asked why and Mum said that they were being traded for a book. And I got mad and screamed at her, No! Not my puppies! No! Their mine! Trade Uncle Jimmy for the bloody book not my puppies! And then my dad came over and socked me right in my mouth. Socked me hard! I was crying and bleeding but Mum didn't care she just brought me to my room and slapped me for not shutting up when she said to.  
  
"Well, I was so upset about my puppies that the wind just started howling. Then I was mad about being hit and madder that they always used my energy and never really did anything for me. Then I got VERY angry because I started to remember all the nasty things they did to animals; cutting them up or killing them in spells. And people too! I remember that they did that to my grandmum once, cut her up. She seemed happier about it then that Rowanwand lad, he didn't enjoy it as much.  
  
"I was so angry that the wind broke through my window and brought down my door and I ran downstairs to give them a piece of my mind. When I got to where they were, they had MY WRINKLY PUPPY on the table they...what's the word?..........SACRIFICED people on! MY PUPPY! Well! First they were going to trade him then they were going to kill him! No! So I ran up and bit my dad on the leg, as he was holding the athime (Can someone tell me how to spell this? My books have not yet been returned) and he yelled and said, 'If you won't let us use the bloody dog we'll use you!' so they put me on the table! Me! But before they could do anything, anything at all, the wind punished them. After all, they had been quite naughty."  
  
Goddess! That was her reason! Her excuse! How many times had she said the same thing over and over again in the mirror before the trial? Willy had made her, her uncle. He was the only family member that had been away from the house. It was a small family. And definitely a naughty one. They had taken children from other clans and sacrificed them! Children! Little boys and girls! And animals! Oh Goddess! The animals they were the worst to without a doubt!  
  
No one would've blamed Michelle for simply killing them, something she openly admits to doing, but she didn't just kill them. When they found the bodies...well when they found all the parts...they had spread over 500 feet! And their skin was basically torn off their bones; the wind had been that strong! And Michelle was five when it had happened! Five! Goddess knew she was stronger now.  
  
The Council ruled that there wasn't enough evidence to prove that she was a danger to other people, which there isn't. She's such a love when you get to know her, truly! Just, her family deserved it; they were going to kill her! The Council also ruled that she had murderer them in self-defense but everyone knew that the thought about "punishing" them had happened long before they had endangered her.  
  
Michelle is a character..well at least she was the last time I talked to her. And she's nothing like her family. She doesn't believe in human or animal sacrifice. And she doesn't believe that ANYTHING should happen "at any and all costs". She thinks devotion like that drives people mad.  
  
I feel so terrible for her, I mean she didn't escape her family even after the Council acquitted her for killing them! She was living with her Uncle Willy, her Mum's brother.  
  
Willy was mad, stark raving mad. Always been like that, from birth he was mad. I never felt bad for him though, he was cruel to Michelle, that's why she isn't cruel, because she knows how it feels to take the cruelty.  
  
See, Willy tried to rape her once but he got a whip of wind up his trousers for that. So he put a spell on her that she had to succumb to anyone's advances sexually. She succumbed to him a few times before the Council found out and stripped him of his power before taking him away. But by that time she was twelve and already an expert in the field of majick contraceptives. Still is, one of the majick world's leading experts, even makes her own. And they do work damn well if I do say so myself.  
  
Michelle then was basically fed and housed by various families in the coven but none of them could stand her for long. She's such a free spirit that it's near impossible to cage her. In the coven though, Michelle was never long without a boy. She had her first boyfriend at thirteen and didn't know him two months until he was up her skirts. She didn't want to but the spell was still on her. The Council had said that the only way for her to get rid of the spell was to get to the point where she could refuse someone's advances. That's it; just build up her will enough to override the spell. Something she didn't accomplish until she was nearly seventeen.  
  
Hunter, Linden and I took her under our wing, tried to protect her from people who would use her spell against her. Kent was the big one; he was that first boyfriend of her's. He figured out about her spell and used in to his full advantage until Hunter and Linden messed him into a pulp.  
  
My Mum and Da tried to help her too, she was at our place a lot and they took a liking to her right off. Anyways, after Kent there was Brian and then Jimmy and then Gregory and then Danny. Then Ian, Heath, Renold, Paul and Lowell. At least those are the ones that I remember hang on...there's another one....who is it?  
  
POV HUNTER  
  
Morgan was in tears after I told her about Michelle's family life, I need a lot more details then anyone else. Michelle used to really confide in me, more so then Sky or anyone. I did leave a few details out but that was to spare Morgan the mental images. She had gone from being so envious of Michelle to pitying her. It wasn't hard to pity her, most of her life consisted of people hating her, hurting her and raping her. Well, it didn't seem like rape, according to the spell she couldn't even scream unless it sounded like she was enjoying it. Sick, sick spell from that bastard of an uncle she had. I heard he was dead but if I found out he was still alive...I'd kill him myself.  
  
I rubbed Morgan's back as she let out another sob, "I know, love, its sad. Do you want to leave the rest until morning?"  
  
"No." She blew her nose and wiped her eyes before looking at me, "Keep going."  
  
"Well there's not much else except that the Council never fully trusted her, kept waiting for her to make a mistake. They sent Seeker after Seeker to just check up on her. Now the Seekers she used to have fun with, really used to tease them and toy with them until they limped home with their tails between their legs. It's actually quite funny.  
  
"She's great with kids and animals. I always thought she'd make an excellent mum, or vet. She has the qualities for a Healer, she truly does, but she refuses to go to the Council for the Healing position she truly deserves. They don't trust her so she doesn't trust them. It never was a problem until now. She has such a grasp on spells that track people, mainly because that's how the Council kept an eye on her.  
  
"They used to put tracking spell after tracking spell on her, just to make sure she wasn't breaking any laws while they had their minds on other business. From the time she was five to present day she has been removing tracking spells from herself, which is no small feat in itself, but on top of that the spells have been from the Council member themselves! It's kind of incredible. Not to mention the fact that she if exceptionally good at reading spells, any kind, any where, any time, anything."  
  
"Damn, does she have a weakness? Of any kind?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yes. She's human like the lot of us."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"She's extremely empathic."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "Some weakness."  
  
"No I mean, like any witch message she gets sent or something like that hits her like a ton of bricks, usually knocks her out cold and she experiences any emotion even remotely attached to that message."  
  
"That all?" Morgan asked.  
  
"No she's also moody and a terrible tease, is very shy deep down and will often allow herself to become severely injured before she raises a complaint. I mean, just look at her family, they nearly had to kill her before she did something about the abuse. She's also a drinker, has been drinking for a long time. Not an alcoholic but very fond of the drink and when she's knackered her powers go all over the damn place and she's been the cause of a lot of wind damage to person and property when she's properly drunk. She also is not afraid of confrontation and will confront anyone even if confronting them will get her killed. She's short of temper at times and she can be very annoying. She's lovable, she really is, but she saves that sweet side for the people willing to tear through her extremely sour exterior. Extremely sour. And once your on her bad side....its pretty much over. And if you hurt her......she'll hurt you."  
  
"Jesus." Morgan let out. "She doesn't seem real."  
  
"But she is, and once you know her you'll she just how much sense all that confusion is going to make."  
  
"I have one last question, Hunter."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Were you two ever together? Were you ever more then friends?"  
  
POV SKY  
  
Oh, yes. I remember the other guy! How stupid of me to forget......  
  
POV HUNTER  
  
I took a deep breathe. "Yes."  
  
"What were you? How long?" Morgan had more tears in her eyes.  
  
"Five months before I ended it." I made sure to tell her I was the one who terminated my relationship with Michelle.  
  
"What was she to you?"  
  
I sighed and looked down into the hands, folded together in my lap, "She was the first girl I ever made love to."  
  
A/N- dun Dun DUN! O0o, so the cat's out of the bag. Hunter and Michelle were more then just coven buddies. What do you guys think? Review! Please?????? 


	8. The Call

I do not own Sweep.  
  
*....* Witch Message  
  
'.......' Thought  
Chapter 8- The Call  
  
Morgan put her head in her hands and cried, just cried silently. Her heart constricted painfully as too many thoughts and feelings hit her full on:  
  
'Goddess, I'm going to die. She can't possibly be willing to help us with everything that's happened to her.'  
  
'What if she does come? How can I look at her knowing she slept with Hunter...knowing she was the first girl he ever slept with? Maybe we should just let the wave come; it would solve the problem of facing her.'  
  
'With her past, what makes her so damn special? How did she deserve him? A murderer, a child prostitute from a family that was going to sacrifice her!? What is so fucking great about her?! Goddess! I thought Hunter had class.'  
  
A sob made her shoulders shake and she felt a hand on her back.  
  
*Get off me. Just please don't touch me right now.*  
  
*I know this is a hard time, love, but.....*  
  
*Shut up for a minute, you've been talking nonstop. Let me have a second of peace and quiet to think.*  
  
Her words like a slap in his face and he withdrew his aura from around her. For an hour they simply sat there, Morgan staring straight ahead into oblivion trying to process all the information that had been given to her in the past 24 hours and Hunter reminiscing his past, present and future.  
  
*Why?* He finally heard her voice in his head, glad to have her talking to him again.  
  
*Why what?*  
  
*Why did you tell me all this? Why so much detail?*  
  
*Were you prefer I was vague and withdrawn?*  
  
*Humor me with an answer. This has not been a night where I could see that Seeker in you.*  
  
*Michelle is not a time when I was a Seeker; she's from a time when I was just me. I can't make her into a part of my Seeker routine. Michelle is a complex person with a lot of pain in her past and I hurt her too....now I have to ask for her to help us. She would be a prime candidate for figuring this out. The Council extended her a Seeker-ship when she was 18, about a year after we broke up. They invited her because she's so bloody talented. She can save your life, love, but if anyone pisses her off she won't have a problem with letting you die.*  
  
*She sounds like a bitch.*  
  
*I won't deny that, she is.*  
  
*Then we find another witch to help. Preferably one with a nicer past and no connections to your.....sex life.*  
  
*Is that what this is about?*  
  
*Is what what what's about?*  
  
*Michelle and I.*  
  
*It doesn't put her on my list of people I'd like to meet and work with.*  
  
*Morgan deflate your bloody ego! There ISN'T a list, there's a person. One. Michelle is our best shot without my father alive. Bloody hell Morgan these our LIVES we're talking about saving, we're not inviting her over for tea!*  
  
Morgan blushed and twisted her hands nervously in her lap and then looked at them as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
*I'm sorry Hunter. But this is A LOT.*  
  
He wrapped an arm around her and was relieved to not be pushed away.  
  
*I know love, and I'm sorry too. Michelle and I haven't spoken in two years and that was a sour last note. If I didn't have confidence she could save you I wouldn't consider asking her.*  
  
*Why not? You said you were best friends before you were together.*  
  
*She's just unconventional and moody. And, yes, a bitch. But she's talented and strong and our best shot at winning.*  
  
Morgan took a deep breathe and snuggled into Hunter's chest just trying to hide from the world, for her problems and from the throbbing in her head that her problems had caused her.  
  
*Hunter? Morgan?* Sky's voice echoed in their heads.  
  
*Yes?* they responded.  
  
*I hate to be the one to remind you that Michelle still needs to be called.*  
  
*I'm not doing until Morgan's ready.*  
  
*Your bloody stupid, Niall.* Sky responded, *But your caring.*  
  
Sky pulled her thoughts away and left Hunter and Morgan to their thoughts. Morgan closed her eyes and fell into a trance of deep thought. Then she got up and got a candle, set it on the table in front of her and lit it.  
  
For a few moments she scried. Hunter tried to see what was happening but Morgan shielded it from him. Suddenly she blew out the candle and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Call her." Morgan said quietly but with a tone of seriousness iron strong underneath it.  
  
Hunter nodded and focused all his energy on a witch message to be sent to Michelle. It would knock her flat on her ass with the urgency in it, but he needed to get his point across.  
  
*Michelle! It's Hunter. I need you to come to Widow's Vale right now. It's an emergency. Please, Shelly, right now! I need your HELP!*  
  
He felt her catch the message and could almost see her empathic reaction to it.  
  
*Hunter?!?!??!?!*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
There was a pause.  
  
*Where's Widow's Vale?*  
  
*New York State, America.*  
  
*Be there tomorrow.*  
  
POV Hunter  
  
I sent her a major wave of relief, *Thank you, Shell.*  
  
Then Michelle's mind blanked out. I was surprised, extremely surprised that she had consented to come and so quickly. I had thought she was going to refuse me at the least. I had sincerely expected her to give me the longest stream of curses in every language she knew....good thing she only knew three.  
  
POV Michelle  
  
I can't believe it. That BASTARD has the nerve to call me like that and ask for me to drop everything in my life to help him. Normally I wouldn't have and I would have thought up a .....colorful way of saying so.  
  
But his sense of urgency and relief were too great...far too profound to be fake. Besides, he wouldn't ever call me unless he was dying......oh Goddess what if he is?!?!?!?!? Alwyn said he had quit the Council (about bloody time too) about a year ago. But then Mr. Niall (risen from the dead) had just recently died.  
  
Oh Goddess, what if it's that terrible wave?  
  
I hope I find him intact and well and if I do.......I'm going to tear his bloody prick off his body!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- Here's Michelle, give her a chance. I promise that she has a perfectly legitimate reason for wanting to neuter Hunter. Tell me what you think Hoping to hear from you *Blue Eyes At Night* 


	9. In the Fire

A/N- What do you guys think of it? Again, forgive my spelling and grammar and remember that my books are being eternally borrowed (I miss them). What I REALLY want to know is what do you guys think of Michelle? Do you think she's hiding anything from even Hunter? And if you think she is hiding something, what do you think it is?  
  
*........* Witch Message  
  
'............' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 9- In the fire  
  
POV Morgan  
  
Hunter and I were being cold to each other and I was so confused. My temples were throbbing with pain from all my rampant emotions and untamed thoughts. My mind was desperately seeking a solution.  
  
'Scrying,' I thought, 'See what I can see.'  
  
Without any words, I got up and fetched a candle before settling in front of it on the coffee table. I lit the wick and stared into the flame.  
  
'Michelle and Hunter. Show me Michelle and Hunter.'  
  
The flame flickered and grew and I then put a conscious effort into blocking Hunter. When he was walled out I concentrated on the flame. It turned blue and I suddenly felt a great breeze and I saw nothing but a pool of blue around me.  
  
"Hunter! Hunter? Come out, come out wherever you are." I heard a voice with a British accent, definitely a female, who was giggling as she spoke. Presumably Michelle.  
  
Suddenly a playful roar sounded and a squeal-like laugh came from the girl and then there was a rustle of fabric. The odd thing about this was.....I couldn't see anything. I just heard it.  
  
I heard kissing and quiet moaning sounds for a few minutes before they parted and spoke in ragged breathe.  
  
"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I've never been surer of anything." Hunter's familiar voice replied.  
  
Then everything stilled and I heard a breathy gasp and Hunter muttered, "Oh Goddess."  
  
After that there was just the sound of sex that you don't hear when you the one having sex. The bed springs were squeaking softly with the rocking rhythm of the two in bed; the air was mingled with moans, grunts, groans, and nearly inaudible phrases and words emitted from both people.  
  
I couldn't bear to hear anymore and was suddenly thankful that I couldn't see anything. I opened my eyes and blew out the candle.  
  
Deep inside me I was slip into two parts. One part was unwilling to meet this girl who had made my boyfriend a man, no matter if I died because of it or not. My pride in Hunter's love for me and my sensitivity and devotion to him wouldn't allow me to see let alone meet the first girl he ever loved.  
  
Then the other part of me was screaming, 'The past is done, leave it be! Without Michelle you, Killian, Hunter, Bree, Robbie and everyone......are dead.'  
  
So I swallowed my pride and my jealousy and everything else that pushed this possibility away from me and told Hunter to call her. 


	10. In Desire

A/N- Guys, my cousin Laurie is extremely sick, she has been her whole life. She's in the hospital right now waiting for another heart, her fourth one, and she just had a kidney replaced. She's going to be twenty soon. Please send her some healing waves, some happy waves. Just something to make her feel better. She such a sweetheart, she deserves to live.  
  
Chapter 10- In desire  
  
POV Killian (I'm bringing Killian into this too)  
  
Baby siblings are something I always wanted....until they rang me in the middle of the morning (early morning mind you) when I had a migraine the size of the English Channel.  
  
I love Morgan, I do, but she interrupted my moping session to command me to come to Widow's Vale ASAP.  
  
I was en route presently but I had to do two things at once now and travel while I moped, you know so that my schedule wouldn't be messed by the migration to Morgan's.  
  
I hate my life. I mean, I have a lot of fun but I have all my fun alone. That's the sad thing. I was never capable of keeping a relationship longer then a few weeks and it was starting to eat at me.  
  
Maybe I wanted a lot from a woman, but I didn't think I did. Al I wanted was someone strong, smart and fun (preferably pretty but women always think guys are pricks or shallow bastards when we say we want pretty women) that I could settle down and have a family with without starting a war. I know the vision of Killian the family man is laughable but it's a dream of mine. Albeit one I keep to myself but one I have nonetheless.  
  
Was I really asking too much?  
  
Apparently so.  
  
A/N- yes I bring Killian into this, can anyone guess why? Cookies for those who do! 


	11. Memories

A/N- Thanks to all you sweethearts who reviewed. Trivia question: (Without looking in your books people because that's what the teacher's call cheating) Can you name Sky's sister who lives in France and give me the meaning of that name? If you can, I will give you a cameo in the story!!  
  
*...* Witch Message  
  
'.......' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 11- Memories  
  
POV - Michelle  
  
I'm so tired. So tired. I'm tired of being lonely. I'm tired of being me. I'm tired too, just so tired of this bloody plane ride. I did not enjoy flying much, but here I was.  
  
Why?  
  
Why was I here? Why had he called me? Why did I agree? Why did leave my home? After all, I may not have the life I dreamed of having when I was younger but I have a nice life that I enjoy and I had walked out on it for him. Him!  
  
I haven't forgotten what he did to me. I haven't forgotten what any of them ever did to me. That's another problem, just one on a long list of problems, which I acquired from my parents. My memory is good. I mean I can recall every fucking detail of my life and realize the *exact* moment when everything when down the loo.  
  
Trying to get my mind off the memories that flooded me I stared at the telly. Not working! Dammit!  
  
I took out a book......Dammit!  
  
Would nothing work?!  
  
It was no use; my memories were as stubborn as me. Goddess, I would give anything for these terrible things to leave me and never come back. I would rather start with a clean slate. That would give everyone a fair chance....even me.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Michelle, come on. We're almost there."  
  
"Kent, where are you dragging me?"  
  
"It's ok lanky legs, just a mite farther."  
  
Then we were in front of his grandfather's barn. I was suddenly getting a bad feeling....a real bad one.  
  
Kent had black hair and brown eyes and was two years older then me, tall and skinny but good looking. We had been dating for about 3 months; I was thirteen (as of last week). Willy had been laying me for a few years; sex was something I was used to. The feeling I got when Willy came up to me, with that strange glazed over, unhinged look before he took me, was the feeling I was getting now.  
  
My boyfriend took my hand and I tried to back away but he pulled me in and closed the door. He kissed me and I yielded. I mean what bloody choice did I have?! He put his hand up my shirt and I wanted to slap it away but I couldn't move. Goddess I could FEEL Willy's damned spell crawling over my body and paralyzing every inch of my will.  
  
Kent pulled me closer and I could feel the beginnings of an erection being pushed against my stomach. He put me down on the hay in the corner, in an isolated place away from the door. He pulled my shirt off and kissed me again and I was repulsed on the inside...but on the outside I looked like I was having the time of my life.  
  
Then he slipped two fingers down my pants and into me. Now, just between me and the entire world; he was bloody bad with his fingers, he didn't put them in far enough and didn't move them right and it was not only unenjoyable but annoying. I mean, after awhile you just want to scream, 'Ok, just stop until your going to do it the right bleeding way!'  
  
I tried to think of ways to get him off me. My mind was reeling in a hundred different directions trying to remember anything at all that would get him off me and out of me.  
  
Then it struck me, something he had said, "I hate blood. I can't stand it. When I was younger my Da was killing a chicken for dinner and I stood too close....yeah covered from head to toe in chicken blood and I fainted. I just can't stand the stuff."  
  
With that in mind I called my element. Good thing Willy didn't put that in the spell; I could still call my element. I decided to do something.  
  
*I call upon the powers of the Watchtowers of the North! I call upon the powers of the Watchtowers of the East! I call upon the powers of the Watchtowers of the South! I call upon the powers of the Watchtowers of the West! I call upon the Air and the Goddess! I beg you help your daughter! Abadair asks you to grant her early bleeding, so that she might save herself from a corrupt act. I beg you my Mother, help your daughter!*  
  
I said this over and over until Kent was hardened to where he was ready to come so he pulled my shorts off and my underwear with them. He put his fingers in again and whispered in my ear, "Just testing you, sweetheart."  
  
I suddenly felt my body lurch in a relatively new way, one I was not completely accustomed to but recognized nonetheless. When Kent pulled his fingers out, they were covered in blood, along with most of his hand.  
  
He screamed, pulled his trousers on and ran out like a pussy. He was such a bloody wanker. I pulled up my shorts and undies and rushed home for a tampon before the bleeding got too heavy. I felt more blood run from inside me and I saw a trickle run down my leg.  
  
'Well, I got what I asked for.' I thought.  
  
I stopped at Sky's house, filled her in, and borrowed a tampon (I don't know why I say borrowed; I wasn't planning on returning it.) I was on my way home to throw out my now irreparably stained shorts and panties when Willy stopped my at the door. He threw me against a tree.  
  
"I 'eard wha' happened today!" He screamed.  
  
"That's what's bloody irritating about living in a small coven, everyone knows my damned business!" I screamed back; Willy was one person who I always screamed at, I'd never actually talked with him in my life.  
  
"You're a dirty cheater! That's wha' you are!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kent today in the barn! I 'ad no idea you could still do tha' under the spell! You cheated my spell, you dirty slag!"  
  
"DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME A SLAG YOU OLD FILTHY WANKER!" I huffed, "AND I DID NOT CHEAT, HOW CAN YOU CHEAT A FUCKING SPELL WILLY?!"  
  
He slapped me then and hard too, I was dazed and before I knew it he was muttering words and I felt like invisible binds were around me.  
  
"Goddess, Willy, I can't breathe!" I choked out as they tightened.  
  
*You can breathe enough to talk so shut your trap.*  
  
*I hope someone hurts you bad Willy and I hope it's me. I really do!*  
  
The bindings tightened to a point where I passed out from lack of oxygen. When I woke up I realized Willy had added to the spell..now I was completely powerless against lust.  
  
'I wish I was dead,' I thought as I cried.  
  
I had kept the secret of my powers hidden. I had used it on Willy a few times but he didn't really care he just made me clean it up and assumed it was natural. But he knew I called it this time; because my period had ended two days before.  
  
Now my one defense was gone.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
My cheeks were red in embarrassment and anger just thinking about it. I could not believe that bastard sometimes.  
  
The Council stripped Willy when Sky's Mum and Da told them about the spell he had put on me. He was such a weak man without his majick that he was a shell after he was stripped. He died a year ago when some old enemies found him.  
  
I got one wish, he suffered. I still regretted that I wasn't the one who killed him but one couldn't have everything in life, could one?  
  
Suddenly I was pulled out of my memories as the air hostess announced, "We've arrived in New York."  
  
A/N- Willy is a jackass and so is Kent. It's a given. What do you guys think? You can comment about anything, don't forget the trivia question. The first person to get it right gets the cameo! (A fun cameo too I promise) And btw, I would truly appreciate it if you guys reviewed the characters a bit because in this story there are soooooo many and I want to be sure that I capture each in their uniqueness. Besides that, blessed be! 


	12. Meetings

A/N- The trivia question on Chapter 11 still has to be answered, remember, if you get it right I'll give you a cameo!!  
  
*Witch Message*  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 12- Meetings  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
Hunter and I were going to the airport to pick up Michelle, Sky was in the backseat filing her nails and napping. I was jealous of her calm; she seemed so relaxed that it was unnerving.  
  
I wasn't doing so well; I was biting my nails nervously and twirling my hair around my fingers. I kept glancing at Hunter curiously; he was driving, his eyes were always on the road but his mind was wondering. You could tell by the way he would suddenly shift out of no where as if he had just joined the Real World after a short hiatus.  
  
The way they were both so silent, so ready, was driving me into insanity. They both looked like they were facing battle in their own way. Sky looked like she was going to defeat the enemy by looking gorgeous. Hunter looked like he was ready to tear something's head off.  
  
I don't know what it was; but something about my former-youngest-Seeker-in- the-Council boyfriend phasing out and snapping back into the world all because we were meeting some girl was unsettling.  
  
*Hunter?* I sent him a message and he jumped in his seat, I guess I caught him during his visit down memory lane.  
  
*Yes, love?*  
  
*What's wrong? You seem edgy.*  
  
*It's nothing, really.*  
  
*You're a crappy liar, Niall.*  
  
*You're a crappy poker player.*  
  
*Huh?*  
  
*Your face, I can see just how nervous you are.*  
  
I blushed what must have been a brilliant shade of red. I felt Hunter's aura stretch out around me, engulfing me and making me feel safe and secure. Then I felt his hand on my knee, just the weight of it was comforting. A reality check; a good reality check.  
  
I swept my aura over him in a soothing way and interlaced our fingers. Suddenly I realized, 'What am I worried about? He's mine. He's mine now, not her's. Mine, not her's and he's my soul mate. Nothing can change that, not even her.'  
  
POV- Hunter  
  
I had been spacing out pretty badly until Morgan anchored me. Goddess I love her! I do not know what I would do without her and I sure as hell couldn't do this without her.  
  
Meeting Michelle after two years of ignoring her.or was it more then two? Hmmm, curious.  
  
*Sky?*  
  
Sky seemed a little startled that her calm was interrupted, *Yes?*  
  
*How long has been since Michelle and I broke up?*  
  
Sky pondered for a minute, *Almost three years.*  
  
*That long already?*  
  
*If you feel that way, just imagine how she feels. These past few years have been harder on her then you.*  
  
*Yes, Sky, she really spent the past three years chasing witches that the Council wanted checked, fighting Cal and Selene, rescuing Morgan from Amyranth and fighting Ciaran, finding Da, getting to know Da and burying him.*  
  
*Shut up, stop whining and watch the road you big baby!*  
  
I blocked her out and concentrated on driving.  
  
Before I knew it we were at the airport and I saw a painfully familiar figure waiting at her appointed exit. I got out of the car and went to meet her, Sky and Morgan trailing behind me.  
  
"Hello Michelle." I greeted. I had intended on being friendly but distant with her because of Morgan but I suddenly felt a rush of the old feelings I had for her and we got caught in a mad embrace.  
  
"Hello you bastard of a Niall." She greeted and pushed my hair back to it stuck up in that annoying spiky way.  
  
"Shelly?" Sky greeted.  
  
"SKY!" Michelle and Sky vaulted into each other's arms and kissed each other's cheeks, they had obviously remained close after she and I parted.  
  
Michelle looked oddly at Morgan, "Hello, Morgan. I'm Michelle Gemstone."  
  
Morgan extended a hand that Michelle excepted warmly and it didn't seem as though sparks were going to fly.  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
In my mind I heard Michelle's voice, *Congratulations Morgan, Hunter really is a great guy.*  
  
Michelle then picked up her things and went with Sky to put them in the car. I wasn't going to hold the hug against Hunter, but I wasn't comfortable with the idea that he had shared and compared our love life to their old one. I took him to the side.  
  
"Hunter, what did you tell Michelle about us?"  
  
He looked at me oddly, "Nothing, why?"  
  
"How did she know my name? How did she know we were together?"  
  
Hunter shrugged his shoulders, "Probably Sky or Alywn or just herself. She has a feel for relationships. She's been in so many the feel of them in sort of a second nature."  
  
He then took my hand and lend me back to the car where Michelle and Sky were gossiping like school girls.  
  
*Don't worry Morgan. Everything is going to be alright. I love you.*  
  
*I love you too Hunter.*  
  
He leaned in to kiss me and I was about to except when I got a loud message in my head, *Baby sister! I'm HERE!*  
  
I sent one back, *Hello Killian.*  
  
A/N- What do you guys think? I realize the last chapter was a little perverted but I promise not to get gross again. Unless of course you want me to. 


	13. Friendly Competition

A/N- You guys are very encouraging, I appreciate it so much, you don't even understand.  
  
Stacey- as much as I love your reviews, could you please put them in complete sentences, they are very difficult to read. Thank you!  
  
*Witch Message*  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 13- Friendly Competition  
  
Sure enough, Killian was waiting in Morgan's living when they came back from the airport. Sky wasn't thrilled, to say the least. Killian swept Morgan into a great big-brother-bear hug.  
  
"I don't want to know how you got into my living room, Killian." She teased him.  
  
He put on a faux angelic face, "A little birdie let me in, baby sister."  
  
Then he saw Michelle and said, "I see a new face, who's the broad?"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Who's the dick?"  
  
POV - Hunter  
  
We hadn't been in the house five minutes and already there was a growing problem. Killian, who, mind you, isn't my favorite person in the world, had challenged, however lightly, Michelle who was setting up to his and giving him one of her own.  
  
"Play nice children." I warned them.  
  
Sky caught my eye and then said, "Don't listen to father; he just doesn't want you to grow up. Fight, if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger."  
  
Killian looking at Michelle half menacingly but he replied to Sky, "Your just saying that because your still sore at me."  
  
"I won't confirm or deny any allegations." She huffed.  
  
Michelle lifted an eyebrow at Sky and asked, "Why are you pissed at the Mac Ewan brat?"  
  
"He seduced me, he's a prick. Nothing much." Sky replied.  
  
"Want me to deal with him? I'm used to them." Michelle was sizing up Killian as though he were a prey.  
  
"Come on, Gemstone, let's see what you've got." He teased.  
  
Morgan edged up closer to me and I put an arm around her, she whispered in my ear, "What's going on? I'm lost."  
  
"Friendly competition. The Mac Ewan's and the Gemstone's are the two leading families in the Woodbayne line ever since your Mum's coven was destroyed. But, then, your part Mac Ewan too."  
  
Michelle heard that, "She's part Mac Ewan? And what do you mean her Mum's coven was another rival? Do share, Giomanach."  
  
"Morgan's mother was Meave Riordan and her father was Ciaran Mac Ewan." I said it casually, too casually for Michelle apparently. She froze dead in her place and stared at me open mouthed.  
  
"You just neglected to tell me this, all of you?!" She stared at me and Sky before turning her gaze to Morgan.  
  
Morgan blushed, "It's nothing necessary."  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes, "Yes, cookie, it's absolutely nothing that you are the Riordan-Mac Ewan hybrid and the third Woodbayne rivaling family. Nothing at all."  
  
Morgan blushed again.  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
The way she said it made me feel like a little kid again. Most people were impressed or afraid when they found out who I was, she was slightly pissed off. I was confused and a little unsure.  
  
"Leave her be, Michelle. Wipe the floor with Killian and we'll start on business. It's not like we can politely ask a wave to stop for a mite while you teach Morgan how to duel."  
  
Michelle's eyes hadn't left me and there was some sort of hunger in them, "If she's their daughter, she'll do alright. Besides I'm not sure if you realize this, Giomanach, but she's bloody fucking strong."  
  
I had a slight inflation of ego when she said that, it did not go unnoticed though.  
  
"Think that's a compliment, Morgan?" Then I felt that balloon of pride deflate. I felt her majick around me and it lifted my chin so I had to look into her eyes/ I got my first really good look at her. She had that dirty blonde hair Hunter had mentioned hanging loose around her face and she was fairly tall, a bit shorter then him. She was wearing black jeans and black work boots with a charcoal grey ¾ length shirt with a black jean jacket open.  
  
*Are people impressed by you usually, Morgan?*  
  
*Yes.* I replied.  
  
*Forgive me. Why are they impressed?*  
  
I felt that pride in myself come back for a moment, *Because I'm damn talented.*  
  
*Wrong.*  
  
*Huh?* My face even contorted in confusion. Suddenly I saw her eyes glow, I saw in her this web of glowing light woven of all the power she had buried inside her. It was a lot, a lot of power and I knew a lot of years behind them.  
  
*There is a difference, Morgan, between power and talent. You have a lot of power, a freakishly large amount of power that you haven't even begun to use. But you have little talent. Talent is what occurs from pouring endless years of yourself into something. Talent is years of studying, refining, practicing, loving and cherishing something. You've been in contact with your majick for a year? And you juggle it between Math and Biology. That is not the way to become talented that's the way to insult people with your ignorance. You think you're a good witch, Morgan?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*Don't get cocky. You have the potential to be a great witch, your destined to lead both your mother's and your father's covens but you have NOT put your complete heart into majick. And don't me its because your parents don't like Wicca, or because you have to stay in school. I did the school thing and the people holding you back thing, lots of witches do your not special or unique in that area. You have to learn to make Wicca a part of every breath you take or you will never live up to the blood in your veins. Do you understand?*  
  
*Do you mean so I can finally cat fight to defend my majickal pride like you and Killian were going to?*  
  
I felt a strong wind make all my hair fly in back of me and Hunter yell, 'That's enough Michelle!"  
  
*You have to understand that the three strongest families didn't compete for pride alone. We needed to see who had put that passion into their majick, who made Wicca a part of every breath, every blink they took during each an every second of every day.*  
  
She looked at me to make sure her words had sunk in and they did, oh had they ever.  
  
Then she added, *My family has never lost. Never once.*  
  
Then I realized just how lazy I had been in my studies, being worried about keeping up my grades and not letting mom and dad down and not freaking out Mary Kay. I had worried once about my Calculus test before I had worried about the healing spell I had been casting over my aunt's sick baby.  
  
I could clearly see just how strong and intelligent and talented Michelle was, how dedicated to Wicca in a way I hadn't been.  
  
*You have the potential, Morgan. Use it.* She cooed seductively in my head and I knew she wanted to duel me. She wanted a majick fight, just to test me.  
  
I flung all the power I had at her and she flew back but a gush of wind caught and threw itself at me, I jumped back at the weight of it and made to attack again. But she had put a majick net over me and I was pinned.  
  
"One day, you may just beat me, Morgan. No one ever has, but you might. You just might." She helped me up and patted my back and shook Killian's hand.  
  
"A Mac Ewan is always an acquaintance I forget that I meet." She greeted, "Michelle Gemstone."  
  
"And a Gemstone is always a jewel we keep out of our collection, it's a pleasure. Killian Mac Ewan."  
  
They smiled at each other and then Killian patted my waist, "Good show for a first timer, baby sister."  
  
Hunter looked seriously at Michelle, "That isn't going to happen again, Michelle."  
  
"Get off it, Seeker." Hunter flinched at being called 'Seeker.'  
  
Sky hugged Michelle and said, "Play nice, though. And we need to get to work."  
  
Then Sky hugged me, "Good show, Morgan."  
  
"I lost."  
  
"You made her fly back a good long ways, and you shocked her. That's a bleeding first, lovey!"  
  
Hunter was motioning for us to go back to the car and he called, "If we're going to get to work now, children, we should get to the power sink."  
  
I grabbed my coat and jogged up next to him, happy that I had done something good in that loss against Michelle and snuggled my head into his shoulder.  
  
*That was completely unfair of Michelle to do and I.*  
  
*Hush up, Hunter. I did something right, let me wallow in that for a moment.*  
  
*You did knock her rather hard. Impressed me.*  
  
*Have you seen her fight before?*  
  
*I've seen her beat a Seeker when she had a braigh on. You did damn well, sweetheart.*  
  
I snuggled into him again as he settled in the driver's seat and I was in the passengers.  
  
On the way to the sink a tiff broke out in the backseat between the three "children" (as Hunter had dubbed them) and I saw Hunter roll his eyes. I giggled before I put on my best "I-'m your mother" face and said sternly, "Now quiet, kids! Don't make me come back there!"  
  
They laughed ridiculously loud and I caught hunter's eye, it was gleaming with mirth. Then he called back, "Hey, HEY! Don't make me pull this car over!"  
  
I saw Michelle's gaze fall to out the window in a depressed way, but didn't comment. I was laughing too hard to talk anyway.  
  
A/N- What does everyone think??????? 


	14. Secrets Deep Inside

A/N- I don't own sweep but it would cool if I did.  
  
Stacey- ur reviews are still kinda difficult to read, sweetie, if you could rememdy that but im sooo happy that you luv the fic that much  
  
Chapter 14- Secrets Deep Inside  
  
POV -Michelle  
  
I had just been having a bit of an argument with Sky and Killian over the best football team (I said Ireland but Sky insisted Britain and Killian said Scotland and when I said the Scottish goalie was a pussy all hell broke loose) then Morgan and Hunter made this little joke about us being the noisy kids in the back of the car on like a family holiday. When Morgan said it, it was funny. When Hunter said it, it broke my heart.  
  
I had kept this a secret form everyone in the world except Sky and Alwyn. I couldn't keep it from them because it was one of those secrets that you just can't keep to yourself and survive through it. I didn't want to tell them because of how close they are to Hunter, but I didn't have a choice because I didn't trust anyone else.  
  
That's what sucks royally about being feared, hated, and revered. You don't a lot of people you can trust, really trust.  
  
It happened almost three years ago, my secret, my beautiful little secret that I never wanted but I could never give it up. I couldn't then and I can't now, I won't ever be able to.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kent came up to me, he knew Hunter and I were together.  
  
"Come on, love. Give me a ride in the back room, for old times sake." He knew about the spell and he was using against me. That filthy prick! I hated him! Oh Goddess, I needed Hunter here to counter Kent's spell with a different command.  
  
Fuck! What took a man so long to get to bloody margaritas?!  
  
I could feel the spell pulling me towards him but I set my will against it. I didn't want to ever hurt Hunter. We were together and I never experienced love the way I experienced it through Hunter. I never wanted to experience another man now that I had known Hunter, it wasn't just hurtful to him but it was agony to me.  
  
I wanted to protest, I wanted to go find Hunter, then I heard it pass through my lips and it was the most brilliant thing I ever heard, "GO WANK YOURSELF YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"  
  
I had protested. I felt myself take a step backwards and Kent scream, "What the bloody fuck is going on?! I want you to come this way you slag!"  
  
Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I felt the spell slowly unwind itself from around me, from inside me where it had been for nearly 10 years.  
  
Hunter came running out towards me and I leapt into his arms and kissed him, over and over saying, "I did! I did! I broke it! It's gone, Hunter, it's gone!"  
  
"Oh Goddess, really?! Oh Goddess, love, that's wonderful!"  
  
By the time we got home, I couldn't keep my hands off him. This would be our first time together where I had a completely free will. I wanted him in me so badly that I felt the physical pain of wanting him. I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt as soon as the door was shut behind him.  
  
"Goddess, Hunter! Goddess! I want you so badly, I want you. This is the first time I can even blink when I want to! Goddess! Hunter, I broke it for you! I broke it for you." I cooed the last line into his ear as I kissed him right below his jaw.  
  
He moaned and held me closer, "I know you did and I love you for it. I love you Michelle, so much."  
  
I kissed him softly on the mouth and he wrapped him arms around my waist and pulled me so closely to him that I felt every hair on the back of his neck stand straight in desire. I couldn't wait, he loved to take his time, loved to torture me with foreplay before he gave in to his own want. But this time, I could choose. I pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his hair back in that spiky way he hates with a passion. But I loved the spiky little tuffs of blonde, Dammit, and he didn't notice.  
  
He untied my top and it fell to the ground before I could realize it was gone. He kissed the hollow of my throat and as I exposed the rest of my neck to him he ground his hips against mine, driving me crazy. Oh Goddess, I had corrupted him and I had corrupted him well.  
  
I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly and said, "I love you, I broke my spell for you. I want to be spoiled."  
  
Hunter's eyes lighted and he picked me up as if he was carrying me over the threshold. "Spoiled means all the way upstairs to the bedroom, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes." I said as I laced kisses around his neck. He dashed up the stairs and into our bedroom and placed me gently on the bed before using his power to close the door. I unbuttoned his jeans and helped them slide to the floor as he pulled my own knickers off. Then we slid under the covers and I felt a hundred thousand shivers slide up my spine.  
  
He wrapped his hands around my neck and kissed me deeply and longingly. I could feel his entire body move against mine and then I moaned, actually moaned of my own choice. Goddess, I could choose!!  
  
I opened my legs, I wanted nothing more in the world then to experience him in me without my uncle's spell restricting me. Hunter seemed to understand and he slowly began to enter me, torturously slow, then he did and we were completely together.  
  
"Goddess." I breathed, "Oh, Hunter."  
  
I moved my hips in motion with his movements and I had never known that kind of exhilaration, that kind of pleasure. That feeling of everything in the universe standing still for that one perfect moment.  
  
Afterwards, Hunter was holding me to him and he was near sleep so I decided to speak before he did, "I love you, Hunter. Goddess, I love you so much. You mean so much to me, Hunter, and I never want to be with anyone but you."  
  
He just kissed my hairline and turned his head away from mine, falling asleep. I didn't notice anything wrong or amiss and so I contently snuggled into him and fell asleep thinking that I had found my soul mate, found my one true mate in life and that he loved me as much as loved him. I had thought that the night was the beginning of our lifetime together.  
  
Just before consciousness left me I felt Hunter's arms slowly fall away from my body.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I felt a tear in my eye but that little son of bitch wasn't going to fall while I was alive. I forced it to dry and then I composed myself and glanced around the car, Sky and Killian were getting over there previous feud and were at least on talking terms. Hunter and Morgan were staring at each other gathering some very naughty ideas, no doubt. They were so adorable and even I had to admit that they were perfect together but I still couldn't forget what had happened between him and me, so I bitterly returned to that night when I thought nothing in the world was wrong.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I slept the night peacefully that night, more so then I ever had since. The first thing odd when I woke up was that Hunter wasn't holding me. I felt around for his body, wanting to cuddle a little closer to him but I didn't feel anyone within my arm's reach, no matter I thought, it was a big bed.  
  
I concentrated on my body, wanting to explore it now that it no longer had Willy's bonds in and on it. I reached my power inward and everything seemed so much ..freer. It was like I had lived in this wee box and now I had breathing room and it was so incredibly liberating that I could hardly contain myself.  
  
Then I noticed it. It was just an added mass of power I hadn't known to have before. Tiny but a solid mass no less. Noticeable if one was looking but no other way. I put more power into my search and looked deeper, sort of like a majick magnifying glass. Then I realized what it was, I was so surprised I nearly wet myself.  
  
A babe. Newly conceived. But how could that be? I had been putting contraceptive spells on myself since I was 12 years old for crying out loud. I looked again and sure enough it was a little life, so small but the harder I looked the more I could see, I could almost see its little fingers, I had thought that that was impossible. Apparently not.  
  
My mind ran through last night, trying to remember when I had put the contraceptive spell on, or if Hunter had. I couldn't remember a single attempt at one. Goddess! I was pregnant, with Hunter's child! Oh Goddess!  
  
I was carrying the child of the person I loved more then anyone in the world, my eyes flung open to tell him. "Hunt..." But his name died on my lips. We were at his house, and he wasn't in his own bed at ...I glanced at the clock...seven o'clock on a Saturday morning?  
  
That's when I felt the first vibe of 'something's wrong'. I pulled on one of his shirts and padded downstairs carefully, no longer feeling nearly as happy.  
  
"Hunter?" I said as I turned into the kitchen from the stairwell and saw him staring out a window.  
  
"Morning." It was so monotone that my heart fell.  
  
"Hunter, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
  
He motioned to a chair at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea in front of it. I sat down and he sat across from me, I tried to reach out for his hand but he shied away from it and I stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Don't tell me, after last night, that you're afraid to let me touch you, Niall."  
  
He swallowed hard and I felt a wave a guilt wash over me. His guilt. I felt my stomach twist sharply into a knot.  
  
"Michelle..." he began and I felt tears rise to my eyes, "I don't know a gentle way to say this and I don't know how to cushion what I'm going to tell you, so I am counting on your strength, alright?"  
  
I must've nodded but I don't remember breathing.  
  
He took a breathe, "Last night....I felt like I was numb. I didn't feel a thing. It wasn't like it was in the past when I would get a thrill every time I looked at you. I felt like I was...dead. I realized something, Shell. I realized....I don't love you. Not in the way you want me to love you and that's not fair to you. I'm so sorry, Shell, but I couldn't pretend and draw this out and hurt you later."  
  
Tears fell down my cheeks so hard that I swear they were cutting me, "Why is it now you realize this? After the spell?"  
  
He didn't even look me in the eyes as he said, "With the spell, you were the embodiment of every fantasy I had ever had. Without it you were just my best friend, my Shelly, my Gem....I felt like I making love to my friend, like it was just a step too far."  
  
"I mean NOTHING to you?!"  
  
"Goddess No!!!" He cried, "You mean everything to me, you just aren't someone I can...sleep with and wake up without a heavy heart."  
  
I felt like he was stabbing me, fuck my strength. No one could take that well .I put a hand over the spot in me where I had felt the baby and just got up and ran out to my car. He ran after me.  
  
"Michelle, where are you going?"  
  
"Hunter I just did the BIGGEST thing of my life and I did it for you and your throwing me away!"  
  
He didn't answer immediately, he paused before saying, "I'm not throwing you away, Shell."  
  
I stared right into those green eyes and asked, "Tell me the truth, do you really want me to come back to you? Do you really want to see me again anytime soon?"  
  
He looked at his feet as he said, "Of course."  
  
But I felt his lie and I slammed the door of my car behind me, "I can feel that you know. I can feel every damn word you said."  
  
"Michelle, I just don't love you. I don't know why but I don't and I can't change that and I'm not sure I want to. We just not meant to be together. I'm sorry, Shell."  
  
"Sure you are. So am I." I said before I put my foot sharply on the pedal of the Lexus. Just driving the car hurt, my family was rich. Rolling in money quite literally. I had bought Hunter and I cars, matching Lexus convertibles last week for our 5 month anniversary. Mine was black with a silver race stripe, black interior and silver stitching where as his was silver with a black race stripe, silver interior and black stitching. Opposites. His was at my house at that time and we had driven mine to his house. So when I drove home, he was down a car.  
  
That's all he was down, a car, not a girlfriend or a lover or anything but a damned car.  
  
I was down one heart, one soul, and one father for my child.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
We were at the power sink and as I got out of the car the wind blew a tear off my cheek. I had never told Hunter about his child, I didn't think he would even care. Maybe it would turn out that he "just didn't love" a life that was half mine like he didn't love me.  
  
I pushed all these thoughts passed me and centered myself, I could feel the power sink and it was invigorating. So invigorating and rejuvenating. I felt like a much calmer, kinder person.  
  
"Turn your phones off before we start the circle." Hunter reminded us and I took mine out of my pocket and got an idea. I quickly typed a message to my house-babysitter Anna "Send Silver Lexus Here."  
  
I might as well give him his car while I was here; I had no use for it. Just like he had no use for me or our baby.  
  
POV-Morgan  
  
I had sensed Michelle's sadness during the trip but I hadn't mentioned it, knowing I wouldn't want that done to me. When we got out of the car I saw a tear blow off her cheek and I realized what being near Hunter again must do to her.  
  
I needed to be nice to her, not make life harder for her then circumstance had already made it; I mean confronting an ex and saving a coven and most of the world from a dark wave? That was not easy.  
  
A/N- So? What did you guys think about that secret? 


	15. Secrets Revealed

A/N- bwahahaha, I love Michelle's secret, its my favorite part. Hehe, in this chapter I thought that we'd get to know that secret a little more, you think that's a good idea? Well, it doesn't matter because that's what my chappy is gonna be about.  
  
Chapter 15- Revealing the Secret  
  
***Whole Chapter will be from Michelle's Point of View and it starts when she is driving away from Hunter's house after realizing she's pregnant***  
  
I was crying so hard that I couldn't see the road. The little white and yellow lines were just a mush of color that I couldn't distinguish. I was so heartbroken, so much in pain and I was feeling so used and violated and betrayed that I became very bloody angry.  
  
I could feel the storm brew inside me, my diaphragm tighten as the wind grew stronger; my heart beat a little faster as the clouds darkened, promising rain, and then I felt my hair stand up as I heard the first crash of lightening. I didn't make the storm, actually, I called it through my element. It had only been a town or two away so I just blew it over to where I was. I needed to be surrounded by the dark and cold of rain. I loved rain, loved the look and feel of it, loved the sound it made. I was truly happy when it rained.  
  
Then the first fat raindrop fell onto my windshield. After a minute the tears from heaven and tears form my own eyes were falling perfectly in sync. I didn't want to go home right now, I couldn't. The pillowcases would smell like him, the sofa would smell like him, his favorite tea leaves and desserts were all in my cupboards and icebox and I couldn't take that right now.  
  
A shiver took me, I was cold being covered by only an old t-shirt of his and now I was hungry. Food was always comforting...especially chocolate and caramel and lots of it. I wanted to eat, get warmer clothes on, and have a good cry with a good friend comforting me.  
  
I pulled into Sky's drive way, her Da was off and so were a few of her siblings but I could see Cara's car and her Mum's car and felt Sky's aura. I felt Alwyn's too and began to rethink being there, seeing Hunter's baby sister was not something I was direly in need of at the moment but I had no where else to go.  
  
*Sky!!* I called out and before I got an answer I was pulled into a massive hug, all I saw was a swish of blonde hair to know it was Sky.  
  
"Goddess, Shell what's wrong? What happened?" Her mum asked sternly, shaking my shoulders so that extra emphasis was put on her words.  
  
I smiled, Sky's mum had basically become my mum and she knew that. She took me through all the major feminine steps of my life: first bra, first thong, my period, my hair and nail phase....I was just upset that I couldn't share my pregnancy with her. I couldn't, she would have Hunter's hide and she would yell at him and try and weed us back together and he made it clear he didn't want that.  
  
But I couldn't just not tell her what else had changed my life in the past hour, "Hunter broke up with me, Mum."  
  
I heard the gasps of Mum, Sky and who might have been Alwyn, I couldn't tell because Mum had clutched me to her bosom in a tight embrace. "Oh, Shelly, I'm so sorry, dovey. Goddess, why would he do a thing like that?"  
  
I sniffed up a bogey before I made an ass of myself, "I just woke up and I went to find him because he wasn't there and then...he sat me down and just said that he didn't love me....and after yesterday and last night it just hurt more then anything."  
  
Mum gave me a confused look, she knew Hunter and I were sleeping together, everyone knew. Goddess, everyone knew the first time we had ever slept together, it being Hunter's first time and all. Still, she didn't know about the *other* life changing event that had taken place in the last twenty four hours.  
  
"I broke the spell Mum, I broke Willy's spell." I heard happy applause and got a pat on the back from Mum.  
  
"That's wonderful, dovey! And after having such a brilliant thing happen to you...he just ended it. How? What did he say exactly if you don't mind me asking? I would like to use his own quotes against him on the phone."  
  
"He just said that he didn't love me, that after the spell was gone it was just like a step too far and he couldn't take it and we were over and Goddess Mum he tried to be nice but it hurt so badly! And he did just come out and say 'I just don't love you' and that's cruel!"  
  
I broke into tears again and I heard Mum storm inside, Cara was following closely behind screaming, "Rip his blooming head off Mum! That's pure evil, it is!"  
  
I grabbed Sky and Alwyn and forced them into the car, "Being kidnapped by Shell, Mum, be home later!" Sky hollered.  
  
Alwyn looked my over, she may be younger but she's such a sweetheart. She looked exactly like her mum, green eyes and red hair. Only Goddess knows how she turned out so beautiful coming from hunter and Linden's parents (that being a long running joke between us). The red head sighed and said, "He always treated you so well and now he acted like such a bastard! It's quite flabbergasting."  
  
Sky, who was a big of a pudge but had slimmed out as she got older, just patted my arm and said, "There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
"Yes. Goddess yes! But I'll tell you later."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
*I'd rather Alwyn not hear it.* But apparently I said this too loudly even in Sky's mind because Alwyn responded, "Not hear what? Goddess, Shelly, you can trust me!"  
  
Then she threw in the marvelous pouty-puppy dog face of her's and I couldn't say no. I knew I could trust her, I knew it, but I didn't want this getting back to Hunter through some big act of sisterhood.  
  
"Alwyn, Hunter can NOT hear this. This isn't some little secret about who likes him in the coven Alwyn this is serious. I do NOT EVER want him to know, not now after that kind of bitter depart."  
  
"Why did you bring me along if you didn't want me to hear?"  
  
"So you could take Hunter's shit out of my house! I can't stay in your house because Mum may hear the secret and then life as we know it ends. I don't want to stay at my place, and it's going to near kill me too, but at least I'll be alone enough to scream and curse and be with my secret -alone- ." I added an extra alone at the end just to make sure she got it.  
  
"Alright, then, Shell. If that's what you want, that's what you get."  
  
"You may have to hide this from him for...." I calculated when I could forgive him, "the rest of my life."  
  
My tone was deadly serious and so was my driving...........well it was deadly at least. They knew I was very serious about what I was saying because I hadn't looked at the road since I'd left Sky's driveway and was basically just turning the wheel and stopping on memory.  
  
"I swear on my Mum and Da that I won't say a word unless the day comes that you tell me too."  
  
I nodded and looked at Sky, she realized that my whole speech to Alwyn went for her too and she accepted with a grave, "What is it?"  
  
I took a deep breath and choked back my tears for a moment, "Last night...I forgot to do a contraceptive spell. I'm pregnant. He doesn't know, he can't know. I don't want him to know."  
  
"GODDESS!!" Alwyn was taken by surprise and so was her cousin. Sky had the look of pure shock written on her face.  
  
"Why can't Hunter know? I think he has a right to!" Sky protested.  
  
"He doesn't want anything to do with me I will NOT LET HIM HURT MY BABY!" I screamed and put a hand over my belly, already feeling protective of the my few-hours-old infant.  
  
I screeched the brakes into effect as we came into my driveway.  
  
"Do you guys promise? If you are going to tell him so help me I will wipe your memory clean from here to last Yule!" I threatened.  
  
Alwyn nodded, "I can kind of understand where your coming from....but Goddess Michelle, what about when you start to show? You know how news travels in a small coven!"  
  
"People will think like they always do, 'Oh with that Michelle it could be one of a hundred guys, wonder who? Oh bloody hell even she doesn't know more then likely'. Just so long as you two keep this from him, I will live out everything else without breaking a sweat."  
  
Alwyn nodded and I looked to Sky who was swimming in her thoughts. "Sky? Please I need you."  
  
Sky considered the prospect for a few more minutes before looking me in the eye, "I think you might just break a sweat during the labor."  
  
I made to hug her happily but she stopped me, saying, "Promise me you'll keep his last name with it. So he's not totally disowned."  
  
I mulled it over unhappily, "I'll hyphenate."  
  
Then we had a massive girl hug and ran inside before I shivered to death in my car.  
  
An hour later I had been bathed, fed, pampered, and given much chocolate to by my two confidents and they were combing my wet hair and putting in braids. We had been gossiping about old times but I could feel my grief for Hunter and me and everything in the world slowly taking control of me.  
  
"Shelly?" Alwyn asked as she tied another braid.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you going to keep that shirt of his?" She motioned to the one I had stolen from him that morning and was still wearing.  
  
I looked down at it, it was a baggy faded red shirt it a fray or two in it. I inhaled it and smelled cinnamon and vanilla, hot and mild, all over it. That smell would always be Hunter to me, even if he stopped smelling like it. It was just like how he was, this fiery burst of passion and energy and this composed, calm little bookworm that even a fly wouldn't bother. The color was him too, always would be to me, a faded red. Red was the color of fire and passion and heat and lust....but when it faded one would recognize those qualities, hence Hunter. He could be so incredibly hot and powerful and passionate and just look like this glowing flame...but he never looked so energetic when you just looked at him, it was hidden and faded by years of him teaching himself to do that.  
  
"Yes, I'll keep it." I said as I ran a hand over the soft cotton.  
  
"What are you going to do with it though? Just look at it when you feel like being morose?" Sky asked.  
  
I thought about that, thought about what I would do with this old rag I called a shirt..... "I'll give it to the baby when it's born. So that he's there for it."  
  
Alwyn smiled at me, "That's cute."  
  
Sky cocked her head to an odd angle, "Why do you keep calling the baby 'it'? Don't you know what it is?"  
  
"Isn't it too soon?" I was intrigued.  
  
"Not really, my Mum knew what each of us was going to be the day after we happened. Some witches know instantly, others take time," Sky smiled teasingly at me, "Maybe that old Gemstone blood just can't find it out yet."  
  
I chuckled mockingly, "Let's see."  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard, I went searching deep inside myself for the baby and found it after a look around. Then I put all my effort into looking at it, searching through it, turning over every stone until I found it...  
  
"It's a girl." I whispered proudly, "It's a girl."  
  
A/N- Awwww. It's a cute. Thank Heaven for little girls! Hehe, tell me what you think..please? For Michelle? For me? For the baby? 


	16. The Guardians of the Watchtowers

A/N- hey guys, fyi, that sick cousin of mine died. They took her off life support because there was just nothing they could do. Its sad.....i really wish I knew her better. But on Sweep business, if anyone can give me Factual information on the Guardians of the Watchtowers I'd appreciate it cuz im basically making this up. I hope it offends no one that I am ignorant about the watchtowers (I try, I do, but time isn't on my side)  
  
*Witch Message* 'Thought'  
  
Chapter 16- The Guardians of the Watchtowers  
  
POV- Morgan  
  
I felt a great sense of overwhelming joy. There was a feeling that I was completely alone but I knew there was something with me. No...there was someone with me. I put my hands over my stomach and felt a thump from the inside. It was then that I noticed my stomach was protruding more then usual and I felt a strange sense of peace. For the first time in my life I felt fully feminine, like a real woman and I felt....alive. Alive as I'd never been before....  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain twisted in my belly and I woke with a start. I felt a breath of air whisper against my skin from my window then slowly recoil back into the night. It had chilled me and I snuggled back into Hunter's warm body. He had kindly asked to spend the night with me (and then he threw in sex just for the hell of it) after we had come home from our "meeting" at the power sink.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked Michelle, having noticed that tear that she hidden from everyone else.  
  
"I'm never alright, Morgan," She replied, "I haven't been alright for almost three years."  
  
She pushed past me and stepped into the circle of salt that Hunter was drawing and I quickly followed. After he closed the circle behind us I looked around me and Michelle's words from earlier came into my mind, 'there's a difference between talent and power.'  
  
*Yes. There is.* I heard Michelle's voice in my mind, *Let's put your power to the test again.*  
  
*Fine.* I responded and then Michelle looked at Hunter and Sky with a pouty face.  
  
"Might I lead?" She asked.  
  
Hunter and Sky met each other's eyes and Hunter shook his head but Sky smiled and replied, "Go on, Shelly. We need to get this done the fast and accurate way."  
  
Michelle stared at me in the eye before turning to Killian and the other two before quirking an odd smile at me. An uncomfortable feeling began to fill me.  
  
"I call upon the Power of the Watchtower of the North." Sky began and we all joined hands.  
  
"I call upon the Powers of the Watchtower of the East." Michelle said with such comfort that she could've been saying, 'The green dress or the red one?'  
  
"I call upon the Powers of the Watchtower of the South." Killian chanted and he too seemed oddly comfortable.  
  
"I call upon the Power of the Watchtower of the West." Hunter said and they guided me, the "newbie" the "rookie" by lifting up their hands.  
  
"I call upon the power of the Watchtower of Water." Sky chanted, "Give me the clarity of your pools."  
  
"I call upon the power of the Watchtower of the Air." Michelle almost sang, "Give me the sight of your clear skies."  
  
"I call upon the power of the Earth." Hunter joined in, "Give me the strength of your foundations."  
  
Killian then poked into my head *Say I call upon the power of the Watchtower of Fire give me the power of a flame.*  
  
I did as he said and as I spoke I felt a huge surge of energy rush through me and swirl into the center of our circle.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the Watchtower of the Spirits." Killian chimed in after me, "Give me the Visions of your world."  
  
All of our power was melting and shaping together to create a pool of sorts. It looked like a cloudy mirror, like fog on glass and then Michelle bowed her head and began chanting in a language I didn't know.  
  
I soon followed the rhythm of her words and joined in after Hunter did. Soon the pool of our majick began to twist and form into a picture of us where we stood, soon it was actually like Scrying.  
  
"I am the Watchtower of the Air!" Michelle cried, "Show me what I wish to see! Show me the creators of the New Dark Wave!"  
  
The picture of us disappeared and then there was only the pitch darkness as we sought our quarry...  
  
'Where are they? Who are they?' I thought impatient to see the bastards responsible for this.  
  
The blackness became tinted in one part, it took on a shiny shape....it looked like hair. Slowly the hair was on a pale face that had no real features, then the features slowly appeared and when they did, Michelle squeezed my hand in a surprised way. It was a man, about 20 I would guess who was good looking but he didn't seem to have much meat on his bones; he seemed a little skinny and there was a scar beside his left eye but besides that there wasn't anything wrong with him...except for being a creator of the New Dark Wave that killed people!  
  
Behind were a few men and women, they all looked relatively young and I didn't recognize any of them. Suddenly, the boy turned and looked directly at us and Michelle broke our hands and slapped the fog until the image was gone.  
  
"This was not in the job description, Hunter."  
  
Hunter was kneeling down with his head in hands laughing dismally, "Goddess, can it actually get any worse?!"  
  
"It can always get worse, Giomanach, the trick is getting past it." Michelle quipped.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too stupid a question.  
  
"Kent." Michelle spat.  
  
Sky looked at me and explained, "His name is Kent Jacobs and he's a Woodbayne. Weak family and a power hungry one, they want everything but their not wiling to work for it. Kent used to date Michelle-"  
  
"Rape Michelle." Michelle interrupted.  
  
"And at one point Hunter and Linden beat the living shit out of him and threatened to do something...Hunter what was it you threatened to do?"  
  
"I believe my exact words were something like, 'If you ever hurt her again I will personally see that you are slowly neutered with a dull knife.'"  
  
"Yes, Morgan, so as you can see we are not quite buddy buddy with them and this could be a problem as Kent hates them both with a passion." Sky's voice was just the slightest bit sarcastic, I could tell that we were in way over our heads.  
  
"Kent's not a completely bad chap, it's mostly his Da." Killian responded, "He was mates with my older brother for a little while."  
  
"He's an asshole and that's nature not nurture." Michelle muttered, her words were hard to hear as her head was between her knees.  
  
"I won't argue that he ain't all right in the head, but he's not naturally malicious." Killian tried to compromise.  
  
"Shove it, Mac Ewan, or I'll shove it for you, I have a rather painful and humiliating past with him I think I might know just what kind of man he is!" Michelle snapped.  
  
Killian put his hands up in mock defense, "If you say so, Gemstone."  
  
I rolled my eyes and wondered just how long it would be until one of them killed the other....I gave them 3 days. I gave the Wave a week or two to get here but I gave them about 3 days. Maybe I would even put money on it, make some dollars.  
  
I watched them bicker for a few moments as Sky and Hunter had a quiet tête- à-tête. I felt left out. Then it hit me, I was surrounded by older far more talented witches during a crisis. I might be stronger but that's it. They were going to use me and toss me aside like a puppet and a three year old.  
  
Joy, rapture.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
My dream lingered on me far more then my memory did and I tried to think about it but the air's chill was still eating at me. My shivering woke Hunter after a few moments.  
  
"Urgmmmmm." He groaned as he came into consciousness then he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Morgan, love, your shaking like a leaf."  
  
He pulled all my blankets over us and completely engulfed me with his arms and body, trying to transfer some of his warmth to me. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms and eventually I no longer shivered and I could only lay my head against his muscled chest and wonder, 'What had I dreamed about? And more importantly, why did I dream about it?'  
  
A/N- sry I haven't updated in a while, I have softball 7 days a weeks and you can guess how much free time. What do you guys think? I've also noticed that no one has answered my trivia question from chapter 11..hmmm does that mean no cameo? ( Hope not, maybe someone somewhere can answer it for me...and maybe someone somewhere will review? 


	17. Lonely Hearts Club

A/N- I don't own Sweep. And BTW- Morgan is not preggers...or is she? Hmmmmm, what are these strange things she's dreaming of are they the future, the present or a strange message from the past? Only time shall tell.  
  
*Witch Message*  
  
'Thought'  
  
Chapter 17- Lonely Hearts Club  
  
POV- Killian  
  
I sighed and then growled loudly, "Goddess Gemstone! If you even fucking try that she'll kill the lot of us!"  
  
Michelle stood up and met my ferocity with her own, "Well what do you think, limp dick? It's not like your coming up with anything besides carbon dioxide! She's strong enough and smart enough to listen to us, we can control her."  
  
"You'll have to halter her and it's not going to be easy or successful that way. Trust me, she's my baby sister. No one in our family can worked being haltered, it's like a fucking brick wall! You are bringing us to a dead end you prissy little brat!"  
  
She slapped me across the face and then I felt a wave fling me against a wall, my back connecting to the obstruction with a loud and painful snap. "Ooff!"  
  
I flung a wave at and her and she went sprawling on the floor.  
  
"STOP!" A voice screamed and then power flooded me and it was as if ice had just frozen every part of me in place. Morgan then released us both from her hold and I fell to the ground with another, "Ooff! Damn, baby sister, can't you even give your big brother a softer landing?"  
  
"Not when your both acting like little kids!" She let out an frustrated breathe and turned to Hunter and Sky, "Will it work?"  
  
"No." They answered simply.  
  
I smiled triumphantly but Morgan put her hands over her face and fell back onto the couch. "We're going to die. It's as simple as that, we're going to die."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic, love, we're not even feeling the effects of it yet." Hunter sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her.  
  
"We need something else, a different plan." Sky suggested.  
  
"Well no shit." Michelle bit, "I'm fresh out though. I am completely wasted, Sky. I am about to die on my feet. I feel like all my energy is completely gone."  
  
I nodded, "I second that motion. We've been here, in almost the exact same spots since yesterday morning just brainstorming ideas. We've got absolutely nothing. Nothing more then a headache at least. I say we take a very serious break."  
  
Michelle cocked an eyebrow and sat up, smiling evilly and looked at Hunter and Sky with a devious expression, "What about a very un-serious break??"  
  
"NO! Bloody fucking no!" Hunter was already shaking his head, "If you haven't forgotten, there is a dark wave coming after us all. Can we focus?"  
  
"I focus better when I'm having fun." Michelle countered already heading upstairs but Sky stopped her, "Dovey, this isn't your initiation. This is life or death."  
  
"I get that. I'm going to get changed. I'll drive there but I will be unable to drive back I can promise you now." Her cell phone went off and after glancing at the text she pushed a few buttons and then a car horn beeped outside, "Hunter can drive the if he likes, actually."  
  
"My car is shit." He responded.  
  
"Look outside." She was laughing now where she had been growling at me moments before.  
  
Hunter looked out the window for a moment before jumping out of his chair and staring open mouthed out the widow. I managed to glance out the window as he ran out the front door. It was a bloody gorgeous Lexus, silver and black. A driver got out of the car and hugged him joyously. Sky yelped and joined him after throwing Michelle an all-knowing look. Morgan was beside me looking out the window and staring from the car to the attractive younger woman hugging and kissing Hunter and Sky to no end.  
  
"That would be Alwyn, Morgan-cookie. And that would be Hunter's old car. I gave it to him before we parted ways, and I have no use for it now that I know where the bloody hell he is." Michelle kissed Morgan's cheek and hopped outside and into Alywn's arms excitedly as Hunter ran his hands over his car.  
  
Morgan and I hopped outside after them, "Alright, Michelle, you win. I'll drive. That is, if Alwyn wants to go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Alywn looked at Michelle expectantly.  
  
"Clubbing." Michelle smiled and hoped back inside and upstairs as Alywn was saying over and over, "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Apparently they had fun clubbing. I was all for it I pulled off my ratty sweatshirt to reveal my beater underneath and was feeling ready to strip that off at a moments notice. I was ready to dance, drink, party and forget the excruciating hours of thought that had occurred within the past 36 hours. Sky and Alwyn, who was introducing herself to Morgan as they walked, were leading Hunter's girlfriend upstairs so that she would, I assume, get decent clothes on to club. Hunter threw his sweater next to my sweatshirt, he had a tight black tee-shirt on underneath and he pants were sagging slightly as he hopped excitedly into his car and turned her on, pushed all the buttons and checked every inch for injury that may have been done in the delivery.  
  
"I love this car." He looked like a little boy in a candy store and I would not be surprised if he just jumped Morgan with a hard on caused by that car.  
  
"I would to if it were mine." Even I was feeling a little overexcited just being next to such a sexy car. And to think that Michelle had given it to him.....there must be a heart under all that bitchiness after all.  
  
"Where are we going to club? I didn't think there was a witch joint around here."  
  
"There's not. We're going to a regular place. Michelle doesn't go to witch places. She gets in a lot of fights when she does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you of all people should know just how pleasant she can be." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.  
  
"Yes, well I'm convinced its because she's a cold bitch that people hate her."  
  
"People hate the idea of her, they don't hate her. It's hard to when you get to know her."  
  
"Well what I know...."  
  
"You know shit. Give her a chance, your not meeting in the best of circumstances."  
  
"Point taken." I paused and a short uncomfortable silence fell before I reached into his car and honked the horn yelling, "HURRY UP GIRLS!"  
  
Just then they all came out looking as if they had just come out of a magazine.  
  
"Goddess Michelle! Are you trying to make it that evident that we're witches?" Hunter joked.  
  
They looked like Greek goddesses, all of them. They were absolutely breathtaking and I knew that it was because Michelle had done a spell to cover physical flaws like bags under the eyes, acne, sunburn or the like. I didn't know which one of them I liked more. I looked them all over and tried to decide.  
  
First I looked at Morgan, though I was just being amazed at the transition she had made from being a what? To a WOW! Her hair was slightly curled and she was wearing a tight tube top in dark green, she had on a gold necklace to accent the green and a golden gloss over her lips, golden shadow on her eyes. Her slim waist and hips were accentuated by the low hanging skirt of old gold that went to her ankles, she was wearing wedge sandals that made her look taller and just completed the look.  
  
Sky had her hair down and straight. She had ruby eye shadow on and bright apple lipstick. She was wearing a red halter top that left all of her back open and you could see a red lace thong peeking above her crimson spandex pants. She had on black leather stilettos and black plastic bracelets on her wrists. Dead sexy, I was thinking about maybe trying to push her into my bed for the night.  
  
Alwyn was apparently Hunter's sister, she had curly red hair and green eyes. The front of her hair was pulled back into a bun of sorts and was held there by lavender chopsticks. She had on lavender eye shadow and shiny lip gloss. There was a purple choker on her neck and a violet velvet jumpsuit that left almost all of her cleavage open for sight, hands and what have you. The sleeves were folded up to her elbows and the pant legs were tucked into thigh high skin tight black leather heels. Her nails were painted lavender.  
  
*How old are you?* I asked her, eyeing her up.  
  
*Old enough not to be interested, mate. Sorry.* She replied.  
  
Then I shrugged my shoulders and let my eyes drift to Michelle. My jaw dropped open and probably hit the pavement. She was beyond gorgeous, beyond beautiful and I could feel my pants getting tight.  
  
Her hair was framed her face and baby blue eye shadow accented her eyes, mascara showed just how long her eyelashes were and she a slight gloss on her lips but they looked just plump and pink. She was wearing dark blue corset that ended around her belly. She was wearing a blue lace up skirt of the same fabric as the corset top and ended around her knees before strands, that almost looked as if they'd been pulled from the skirt itself, fell to her calves. She was wearing knee high midnight blue satin heels and had a blue jewel on a silver string that fell on top of her breastbone and bounced lightly there, attracting view to breasts that were pale and promised softness.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief and hopped into the car behind the girls as Hunter drove, as if he knew where he was going. Lucky me, I was sitting next to Michelle, all I did the entire trip was stare down her shirt and I was nearly undone when one of Sky's bracelets fell on Michelle bent over to retrieve it, showing me a lacey blue thong sticking out from her skirt. I had the urge to simply rape her then and there. I was wondering how this was possible, as I thought I hated her.  
  
I didn't hate sex though, and right now she was the embodiment of it.  
  
A/N- where do you go when all else fails? A club! Yay! Ok, here's the deal. Someone suggest me a name of a girl or a guy for the cameo to appear soon (prolly next chappy) and it will happen! Along with a few other things...sorry updates have been slow. Life has been hell I am very very busy. A freak snow storm is responsilbe for this chappy getting written today or it woulda been some time next week. 


	18. Dizziness

Chapter 18- Dizziness  
  
POV - Michelle  
  
I can't really remember much of what happened at the club, a got rubbed against by a lot of guys but that's not saying a lot as so did Sky and Alwyn (Morgan was hanging off Hunter's lips the whole night with a sign on her ass clearly stating: Off limits, this sign was in the form of Hunter's hands and just completely sexy body..which I was convinced I had not checked out...too often) But at one point of the night I felt hands slide around my hips and pull me close. My ass was ground against someone's hips and they could actually dance so I kept them for a number before turning and coming face to face with....Killian!  
  
"What are doing MacEwan?" I asked.  
  
"You." He answered pulling me into a kiss, my first instinct was to pull away but...what can I say? When someone is *that* good, you stick around.  
  
His tongue traced the back of my teeth and one hand slide down the back of skirt to cup my ass and toy with my thong. He pressed me against his body and a tent was forming in his pants. I kissed him back, showing my own skill and he moaned, "I've been watching you all night."  
  
My breath was short and I pulled him over to a dark corner, "Night's not over."  
  
I pulled him back into a kiss and wrapped one leg around his hips, he cupped my breast and pulled my top loose so that he could feel skin. It was at that point that I felt my whole body get hot and a huge desire built in me, I couldn't name the sudden hunger I had for him, then I heard my favorite song play and I sang the chorus in his ear:  
  
"For you I'd dive into a treacherous sea, Bring you Neptune's Jewels to keep you happy, For you I'd fly into a merciless sun, Steal you the skies, Cause you're the one."  
  
He kissed the hollow of my neck feverously and said, "You are the one."  
  
I needed him, my body was completely starving and I felt such a draw to him that I couldn't stop, 'Has it been that long since I had sex?' I thought, 'Yep, three years.'  
  
But it wasn't just sex, it was him.  
  
Eventually we got a taxi and were driven home as the man yelled at us to wait until we were in a room. To this Killian replied, "I consider this a fair enough room."  
  
When the driver pulled up he turned, "Twelve dollars, fifty cents."  
  
I gave him a pouty look, "Damn I forgot my purse."  
  
With that I untied my bodice and opened it to the driver, who's eyes went wide, "Do you see any money there, I couldn't find any in my panties?"  
  
He shook his head and Killian laughed, cupping a breast in each hand and pulling me out of the cab, which roared down the street to escape us.  
  
"You are insane Gemstone." He complemented.  
  
"Indeed, but birds of a feather, Mac Ewan." I pointed out as he pulled me into the house and slammed the door behind us.  
  
He pushed me against the door and pushed my top to the ground. And dammit, I forgot to wear a bra underneath. I pulled his beater over his head and wrapped both my legs around his hips. He ran into his bedroom, the closest one, and left the door wide open, not like either of us cared. He flung his pants off before yanking my skirt off and then struggling with my boots. All that I was wearing then was my necklace.  
  
I could feel then wind outside pick up and then his window burst open and the gusts flooded the room, he eyed my, "I assume your happy?"  
  
"I could be happier." I replied to him, pulling him down for a kiss but as I did he entered me and thus did our night begin. It was rough at first but then something happened, our majick welded, literally welded. Became one, it was like this huge fusion of light and power and I was amazed...this happened when you made love to your muirn baetha dan. At this point, I saw Killian's soul, I saw his true self: He liked to be arrogant and loud because inside he was quiet and shy and he loved to party and not keep on his feet because he was afraid of the loneliness that would capture him when he stopped. I felt for him, that was how I was. I kept dancing because when the music died I could hear my insecurities.  
  
My head spun, I had thought that Hunter was my soul mate, at that point Killian looked me in the eyes and saw my soul as well, apparently he heard my thoughts and said, "The Seeker and you? No."  
  
"Why the big no?" I asked, more of a pant really but then we paused for a minute and he took my face in one hand.  
  
"Because he would keep you in a bloody cage." He stroked my cheek, "You need more breathing space then that."  
  
Then he kissed me, softly, lovingly, and our pace slowed. When we found our release, our fingers were intertwined, our eyes were locked on each other and we each wore soft smiles. I felt him spill into me and then he collapsed next to me, pleasantly exhausted and wrapped me in his arms before kissing my neck and falling asleep, "I think I love you, Gemstone."  
  
"I know the feeling." I whispered. My mind traveled back to the last time in my life that I had been so at peace..  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
I screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sky was holding my hand and she said, "I told you that you would break a sweat."  
  
Alwyn was there too and she was wiping my forehead with a cool cloth that felt absolutely heavenly. I screamed, "IS 18 HOURS NORMAL????"  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Sky cooed and stroked my head, the coven midwife was at the business end and she said, "I see the head!"  
  
"PULL THE BUGGER!!!!!" I cried.  
  
"One more push, Shelly!" The old hag commanded. At that I pushed with all my strength and every ounce of energy left in my tired body.  
  
I felt something slide out of me, like a great weight, "Does she weigh 10 stone?!"  
  
I could not believe what had just happened, I could not comprehend it at all until I heard her cry.  
  
"Give her to me." I commanded but it came out as a whimper, tears were flowing down my face. My body was tired, my heart was tired and I was so incredibly happy that I couldn't bear it.  
  
Sky leaned over me and kissed my forehead, "You did so brilliantly, Shell, their just cleaning her a bit."  
  
"Give her to me." My voice was stronger, I needed to have my baby in my arms because she had bee safe inside me for 8 months, two weeks and three days and I wanted to make damn sure that she was alright out in the world.  
  
Alwyn came up to me and said, "Great job, Shelly, I cannot believe that you just did that."  
  
"I can, she was here for 18 hours, if it didn't sink in last night when her water broke." Sky countered.  
  
"Giver her to me!" Finally my voice was strong enough to be considered a shout.  
  
Finally they laid my baby girl in my arms, she was so perfect. She had blue eyes but all baby's do. They stay blue though, as blue as the sky and the stars and everything in the world made sense. She had a little tuft of blonde hair, so pale it looked like it was snow, "There's your father on you."  
  
She looked right at me as if accepting that I was her mother and I would be responsible for keeping her safe, then she cried and I knew she was hungry so I showed her to my breast (which had gotten considerably bigger thanks to her) and she lapped up milk for a quarter hour. Suddenly, although I was in extreme pain, there was such a peace upon me that I was floating about an inch off of the bed, the wind outside was a calm whisper.  
  
But I had wished that Hunter was there to share the peace with me and also, the cause of the peace, Fiona Lilly Niall-Gemstone.  
  
***Flashback ended***  
  
It was the dead of night and Morgan sat straight up; she had just had a dream, a dream like the last one. Her swollen belly was a baby, and then she had given birth....but she wasn't the mother, she was just seeing it (rather painfully realistically too) through the real mother's eyes...the real mother being Michelle.  
  
Next to her Hunter grunted in his sleep and turned onto his other side, she thought that maybe in the morning she would ask him about Michelle's baby, not wanting to wake him now.  
  
A/N- whattudya think?? 


	19. Morning after

A/N- Cameo has been awarded! You shall see JULES in this chappy!  
  
Chapter 19- Morning After  
  
POV- Killian  
  
I was always a man of faith, always a man to believe in things. Michelle... Well that was a twist of fate I hadn't expected but had quickly accepted. Goddess, I could still feel part of her winding through my system, trying to mold with me permanently. I would keep that part of her with me for the rest of my life; I knew that, I would keep her with me my entire life.  
  
I was in love, Goddess, I was in love! And with a Gemstone no less, irony certainly strikes!  
  
I nuzzled into Michelle's shoulder as I woke, I didn't want to disturb her slumber. She sighed and unconsciously snuggled into me. Her body fit perfectly with mine, her hands laced perfectly with mine. I had never been with someone in such a flawless manner, I had never been so seduced or so enchanted. Goddess help me, I was addicted, I was hooked and I would never be able to withdraw from it... I didn't want to, I never would.  
  
I pressed a kiss to her skin and closed my eyes as a breeze just danced happily over my skin, I knew I would dream about her and I knew that the dream would never be real enough.  
  
*POV Michelle*  
  
I woke up and found Killian still asleep, he was cuddled up against me and I smiled joyfully at the sight of his body against mine. Goddess, I was in love. I was in *real* love and I had found my muirn baetha dan and it was sweeter then I ever imagined.  
  
Too bad there was a bloody dark wave coming towards us powered by my most hated enemy in the entire world.  
  
I got up and put on some shorts and a tank top before throwing a robe over my shoulders, I had made the effort not to wake Killian, after all he had put on a rather marvelous little show last night and he had earned his rest.  
  
Coffee sounded good to me, I went downstairs after taking one last look at Mac Ewan (Goddess, I loved a Mac Ewan! What would everyone say?) I found the kitchen and when I went inside I found Morgan, she was drinking a Diet Coke and was munching happily on one of those disgusting pastry breakfasts. I made the "ewww" face and she smiled at me, "No witch I've ever met has approved of my choice diet."  
  
"Well, if you knew what you were doing to your body with that, you'd make the face too." I smiled at her as I grabbed a mug and reached for the coffee pot, "But good morning anyway. I trust you had a good night?"  
  
I nodded my head to a love bite on her throat and she blushed before returning, "What about you? You and Killian both disappeared last night.. it wasn't until Hunter and I came home that we walked by your - you did know that your door was open right?- open door and saw you two cute as can be.. in all your natural glory."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." I gave a small laugh; Morgan was still so sexually young that it was a riot to have the morning after sex review talk with her, "I've had more painful experiences in my life then Killian."  
  
Suddenly Morgan's eyes clouded over as if she'd recalled something, "Speaking of painful experiences, I had a dream about childbirth the other night. Vivid. Rather painful."  
  
"You thinking of having wee ones Morgan?" I teased but there was something in her tone I didn't trust at all.  
  
She blushed and stuttered when she spoke again, "I- I was hoping you could tell me ab-about your umm.. wee one?"  
  
I dropped my mug and it shattered on the ground, the coffee spreading all over the linoleum and I looked her coldly in the eyes, "What did you say?"  
  
"My dream was about your baby's birth. I didn't know you had a baby, no one ever mentioned it." She spat it out quickly as if the sentences hurt her.  
  
I grabbed her arm so hard that I knew it would bruise, Goddess if she had told Hunter I was liable to kill her right then and there, "No one mentioned it because not a lot of people know! Do you realize how many enemies I have who would love to murder my daughter to get to me?? And Goddess! She'd be targeted by the Council for the rest of her life I mean with her lineage and all!"  
  
Morgan nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Damn straight you didn't know!" I had to ask her, I had to or I would die, "Did you tell Hunter any of this?"  
  
She shook her head and I let her arm go and heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank the Goddess."  
  
With a flick of wrist and a bit of concentration I managed to levitate the shards of the mug into the sink and then I grabbed a paper towel and started to wipe up my mess. As I did I addressed Morgan in a steely tone, "Never mention a word of any of this to Hunter or anyone else, you understand?"  
  
"Yes." She squeaked.  
  
I got up and threw away the paper towel and was about to grab an apple from a basket on the counter when the biggest wave of panic hit me, *MUMMY! MUMMY!*  
  
I tiny voice screamed in my head and I recognized it, recognized the voice and the fear and I was more terrified then I had ever been, *WHAT IS IT FIONA???*  
  
*WAVE!! WAVE!!*  
  
Then the wave stopped hitting me, I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor, Morgan's big eyes were looking down at me worriedly but I got up and pushed her aside screaming at the top of my lungs, "ALYWN! SKY! GET UP! GET UP!"  
  
Then with a second thought added, "HUNTER GET UP!"  
  
They all ran down in an instant and Killian joined them in a moment, tears were streaming down my face but I ran into my room and gathered my cell phone, some money and I hopped into a sweatshirt and sandals, I was shaking violently. Sky gripped my arms, "What's wrong??"  
  
I looked from her to Alwyn and said, "The Wave, it's near her she called me in a panic I have to go! I have to! She's in trouble! She could bloody well die! I have to go to her!"  
  
Sky shook her head, "Michelle if the wave gets you you'll die."  
  
"I DON'T CARE SHE WILL NOT DIE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SKY?!"  
  
I ran outside and I saw Hunter who had been following and yelling a "What the bloody hell is going on?" every now and then but never gaining a response.  
  
"Hunter, you have to come with me." I called out as I ran to his car and punched in the code in the driver's door that opened it. I hoped in the passenger side and I patted the driver's seat hurriedly, "You have to come I promise to explain."  
  
Sky and Alwyn took him by the arms and tried to drag him to the car but he flung them both off and screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON???"  
  
I took a breath that shook with my tears and I said, "Trust me, I will explain later Hunter but you need to come!"  
  
It's his daughter too who's in danger, it's half his life and half mine and Goddess he deserved to be there and he needed to hurry.  
  
"I'm not going *ANYWHERE* until you tell me what's going on Michelle!" He yelled, he was shirtless and I quickly reached in the back seat and threw that old red shirt of his that I'd saved at him and replied, "It's really private Hunter."  
  
"Tell me or I'm staying here."  
  
GODDESS I wanted to scream, my daughter, his daughter, *our* daughter could be dying from that Wave and all he could do was ask questions!!  
  
"FINE YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" I cried and took another ragged breath, my tears blurring my vision to the point where I couldn't see and I needed him to drive before I hurt myself, "The last night we were together I became impregnated with your child and I gave birth to her and raised her and now she's in danger because the Wave is *THERE* not *HERE* and I need to go to her and save her and you have to come! Goddess Hunter! Please! I know you have to I feel it in my heart that if you don't come she'll die PLEASE HUNTER!!!!"  
  
Sky and Alwyn both shouted, "GODDESS HUNTER GO! GO! IT'S TRUE GO!"  
  
He got in the car and as he started it up said to me, "I swear that if you're lying I will kill you, I am not kidding." He paused, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Airport." I whispered as I tried to calm myself and tried to reach my daughter but it was like the dead line of a phone, the Wave wouldn't let me communicate with her.  
  
I breathed raggedly in and out for several minutes before I just let my feelings flood the car, Hunter felt them and he pushed the car as fast as it could safely go without being pulled over and thus delaying us. When we got to the airport I ran to the ticket counter with Hunter a few steps behind me, "I need the next flight to London and I need it now. Two please."  
  
"Name miss?"  
  
"Michelle Gemstone, look under bloody rich girl who needs 2 tickets fast this is a family emergency."  
  
"Miss Gemstone cash or credit?"  
  
"CREDIT DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE THAT KIND OF CASH JUST HANGING ON ME???" I was almost crying again and I handed her my credit card and I got the tickets, I attracted a lot of curious glances, the next flight was leaving in two hours.  
  
"TWO BLOODY HOURS??? TWO FUCKING HOURS!!!!!!"  
  
"If you had come two hours later you'd have to wait a day, be happy."  
  
I flipped her off, grabbed my ticket and sat down on a seat bringing my knees up to my chest like I hadn't done in years. Hunter had disappeared and I thought he might be looking for a phone but he returned momentarily with two steaming cups of tea.  
  
"Can I tempt you, Shell?" His tone was softer and I think he was starting to believe that something was dramatically wrong or else I would not be so frantic and hysterical. I accepted the tea and patted the seat next to me, "Sit down Hunter I have a great deal of explaining to and two hours with which to do it in."  
  
"Shell, I know that something's wrong, but your in such a state, just calm down." He gave me that I-am-such-a-caring-person-that-I-even-care-about-you- so-listen-to-me-cause-I'm-right face so I listened to him and took a sip and calmed down.  
  
"That last night Hunter.." I sipped my tea, "I thought I put a spell on, then I thought you had. I mean, I'd been putting spells on either of us for like five years I just assumed that one was there. When I woke up in the morning, I felt her there, I felt this little life inside me. I went to find you, because you weren't there, I woke up and for the first time you weren't there and I went to find you," I was rambling, staring into space as I spoke just feeling utter fear grip my heart, "Then you broke up with me and none too gently, I just, I was so upset, I couldn't tell you. I didn't think you'd love her because she was part of me, if you couldn't love me why love a part of me? I told Sky and Alwyn because I couldn't keep it completely to myself but no one else knows except the woman who delivered her and my house sitter and my babysitter, that's all. The Council doesn't bloody know she's alive."  
  
I took another sip of tea and I looked at him, my face felt hollow with my weakness right now and I knew that he could see how crushed I was that I was here while she was in danger, "Her name is Fiona Lilly Niall-Gemstone but let me tell you right now that the Niall wasn't really made loud to anyone she met, especially after you became a Seeker, I had no idea who would want to hurt your daughter so I just introduced her as mine. I told everyone that I didn't know who the father was and they accepted it. I mean I'm Shelly the Slut, remember? They just accepted that I didn't know who her father was."  
  
I reached out and took his hand in mine, tears coming to my eyes and making my words thick, "She looks like you, but she's got my eyes. She's your daughter so much Hunter, so much. She's your element, but she's got my kind of wild, emotionally-driven connection to it. She's always trying to help people and she's such a natural born leader, a natural born protector. But she's just a little girl; she won't be three until August! And a Wave! Bloody Christ Hunter she could die! My little baby.." I fell apart. I cried so hard that I couldn't control it; Hunter wrapped his arms around me and held me as he hadn't in years. He rubbed my back in soothing circles but I could feel his awe and disbelief of my words.  
  
But he knew I wasn't lying, Goddess he knew I was telling him the truth and suddenly he gripped me hard against his chest and burrowed his head into my shoulder before pushing me an arm's length from him, anger in his gaze.  
  
"Goddess Shell! Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?? A daughter! I have a daughter! Goddess Michelle! I could've taken care of you! Both of you! You just tossed me aside and preach about *me* hurting *you*! You've kept *my* daughter away from me her entire life! Bloody fucking hell! I'm a father! For Christ's Sake Michelle! You had absolutely no right to do that! To keep her away from me because you were bitter!"  
  
"Stop it Hunter please." I whimpered, "I didn't want to get hurt again! I didn't want to bring you back into my life so I could loose you again! But I didn't want Fiona to ask me why her mummy and daddy didn't love each other! I didn't want *my* daughter to grow up with a feuding family!"  
  
"So you let her grow up without a father?!" He cried then softened and let my shoulder's go from his iron strong grip on them, "Goddess, Shell, I know what that's like and it's not at all pleasant. Goddess Michelle! You would put a child through that? You would be enough of a sadistic bitch to put your own child through a lifetime without knowing who her own fucking father was! For Christ's Sake Michelle! I thought you were smart, maybe you are just some dumb slut! Goddess! Maybe I should take her away from you now that I know about the being that I fathered! Maybe I should take her away from an incompetent wench like you and let her actually have a life! Would you like that Shell? See how it feels to have a life you've created taken from you?!"  
  
Then we didn't speak at all, I cried and kept my head in my hands. I was a bloody continent and ocean away from Fiona and she was in danger and I couldn't save her! I never in my life felt so helpless and upset. And with Hunter's threats fresh on my mind I could not stop my body from shaking with complete primal terror, I didn't want to loose my baby to death or to him, I didn't want her taken away but I had no doubts that if Hunter wanted to he could and would. Goddess! Why did you tell me to bring him? To tell him? He was going to take my baby away! Oh Goddess!  
  
Eventually my tears made no sound; they just streamed silently down my face. That was when the boarding began and Hunter and I got on the plane. When we sat down I still couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye because I was afraid of what I would see in them, afraid of yet another thing trying to take my daughter from me that I couldn't prevent. But he handed me a tissue and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pressing his lips to my hairline he cooed for me to calm down and that he was sorry.  
  
*POV Hunter*  
  
I was completely dumbfounded. I had a daughter somewhere in England that I had never known about! I had fathered a child through the process of sex with a woman I had at the time loved and that child had grown from the seed of my body into a living, breathing child. Most men will tell you that since we don't do the pregnant thing, we are quite amazed by the miracle of life when we are involved. I was amazed that the organ attached to my body that got hard and produced semen had been crucial in the starting of a small fragile life.  
  
I had been very cold to Michelle, I mean as soon as she'd told me I had felt this huge surge of protection for the small life that was in danger that I was responsible for creating! I felt like Michelle was a horrible mother for doing that to her daughter and to me! A man that she had said for years that she'd loved! But what I said was horrible and it was inappropriate and I had never seen Michelle so torn apart and terrified and broken, guilt completely took over.  
  
After they boarded us (with many odd looks mind you) she was still not looking at me and she was still silently crying, her red face was just another pang to my heart. Where was the fearless warrior bitch that I knew so well?  
  
I handed her a tissue and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, I pressed a kiss to her hairline and whispered, "I'm sorry Shelly, Goddess I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. Please, quiet down. Calm yourself. I'm so sorry, Michelle."  
  
She eventually did just that, calmed and quieted and stared out of the window blankly. Her aura reeked of fear and of worry and of complete and utter distress. Even so my curiosity ate at me and I wondered if it might help to distract Michelle from her brooding.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked.  
  
Those reddened, swollen eyes met mine with a questioning expression.  
  
"Our daughter, Fiona, do you have a picture of her?"  
  
She nodded and handed me her wallet, upon opening it I saw the most darling picture of a little girl with loosely curled pale blonde hair and my face, except softened, more feminine and with Michelle's electric blue eyes. Under one arm she held a puppy and under one arm she held a kitten and she was smiling at the camera, a happy child without a care in the world. I flipped the little plastic thing over and saw a picture of her sleeping; she looked like a cherub without the wings, an angel straight from the Sistine Chapel. There was one last picture of her in a pink sundress running across a sunny field of daisies, her arms outstretched and her eyes closed, imagining she was flying I thought.  
  
"She looks like you when you were younger." I commented and she did, when Michelle had been little she had had that bright blonde hair and that same warm smile.  
  
"Her eyes are mine and that's all that's bloody mine about her." Michelle smiled fondly at the pictures, "She's completely yours."  
  
Michelle then flipped the little plastic thing for me and revealed a picture of Alwyn and Sky on their knees with their heads resting against Michelle's extremely bulged tummy and Michelle had a hand on each of their heads, she was wearing the same shirt in that picture that I was wearing now. She flipped the plastic picture holder again and I saw a picture of a newborn Fiona, a small tuft of blonde hair, eyes closed with a small hand, containing five tiny, tiny fingers, pressed against Michelle's breast which she was sucking happily. Michelle's face wasn't focused on the camera but on the infant, even so you could tell the fatigue about her.  
  
"When's her birthday?" I asked.  
  
"August 17th, at precisely 7:19 in the morning. Ironically enough that's about the time that I knew I was pregnant with her."  
  
I stared at each of the pictures again and felt such a swell of complete love in my heart for this small being that I thought it was impossible.  
  
Michelle took her phone out of her pocket and flipped the top open, she referred to her background which pictured Fiona in the arms of a young, attractive woman with big brown eyes and curly black hair and a comfortably curved figure.  
  
"That's Fiona with Jules, her baby-sitter. Jules has been so wonderful about helping me with her. It's hard by myself sometimes." Her tone cut out then and she squeaked, "You really wouldn't take her away would you Hunter?"  
  
I stared at that little girl in all the pictures; she did look a lot like me. Very much my daughter, "No, Shelly, of course not."  
  
But I loved her, at that moment I loved Fiona and I even felt a new love for Michelle who had conceived and carried and bore and raised, who was the mother of my child.  
  
My Fiona.  
  
My daughter.  
  
Goddess this would be a bitch to explain to Morgan, wouldn't it?  
  
A/N- what do y'all think? Didn't know what you looked like so I sort of just made up how you looked Jules. I'll change it if you like. 


	20. She Knew

A/N- This is no where near over but I know my slow updates give that impression but as Im sort of swamped with a lot of things, this is a short chapter.  
  
Did everyone read the Super Edition? God I LOVED it. I predicted half the things in that book but nonetheless very very very good by Teirnan.  
  
Chapter 20- She Knew  
  
POV- Hunter  
  
Finally we landed and Michelle elbowed people out of her way and sprinted full out to the parking lot. I barely kept up with her but I could feel the intense panic coming from not only Michelle, but the witches that were currently running from the Wave. It was very close, I could feel its dark weight on me and it was getting harder to breathe and see straight.  
  
"TAXI! TAXI!" Michelle was screaming and one pulled up about 3 minutes later.  
  
"About FUCKING time," She said and handed the driver a piece of paper, "Go here and fast, as fast as this fucking car can go."  
  
The driver did not obey to the speed rule and after twenty minutes of fidgeting Michelle snapped and sent a ripple of emotion to him so raw and powerful that he took off like hell was behind him. That wasn't far from the truth, Michelle was in the backseat.  
  
We didn't speak, we *couldn't* speak, the Wave was too close. I felt sick to my stomach and more exhausted then I had ever been. Michelle was far worse; she was wringing her hands and biting her nails which were so low that they were bleeding.  
  
After about an hour she sat up straighter and looked at me grimly, "We're nearly there."  
  
I nodded and cleared my throat, "Umm.. After the initial shock and trauma from the Wave.. how are we going to explain me to Fiona?"  
  
Michelle looked at me oddly, "She'll know its you."  
  
"How? I thought you hadn't told her?"  
  
"Oh no, I didn't not a word."  
  
Hmmm.  
  
"Then how would she know?"  
  
Michelle smiled weakly, "Once when we were visiting Sky, and mind you they never had pictures of you laying about when we did, Fiona scampered off to the attic and came back down holding this picture of you taken right before your initiation. And she walked over to me and looked and me and pointed to the picture and said, 'I found daddy, mum!'"  
  
I looked at her shocked, "Maybe someone told her.."  
  
"No one did, she just knew. She loved you then and there, she wouldn't give the picture back to Sky and she carried it around with her everywhere for months. She sleeps with it on her nightstand.. you see Hunter, she already loves you. She already knows you."  
  
I smiled at that, it was the light at the end of a tunnel that was about to get darker... we could now see the dark clouds and the fog of destruction caused by the Wave.  
  
A?N- Short but sweet. Sorry I never update. 


	21. The Rescue

A/N- So many of you guys contacted me begging for more so I am happy to say I sat down and worked on this little chapter for you. Hope you enjoy  
  
Chapter 21- The Rescue  
  
POV Fiona  
  
I don't know what's happening. My head hurts and my tummy feels bad and where's momma? Momma! Mommy! Mum! I want to cry, I want my mum. Jules is here but I can't find her and Auntie Alwyn left yesterday. She's gone like mum is. She's far away, I can feel it.  
  
"MUM!" I scream, I'm crying now, I'm so frightened. I feel like the sun won't ever come out again, "MUMMY!"  
  
I race up the stairs and go into my room and pull my blankie over my head, I hug my stuffed bunny, Carrot, and I reach under the pillow and grab the picture of daddy. I want my mum, I want my da, I want to leave but I don't know where to go.  
  
Outside a black cloud is coming closer and closer and I don't know where to run. Mummy never told me where to go for a cloud. But it's a scary cloud, a very very scary cloud. I can't breathe and I can't scream and I scream in my head like mum taught me to, "MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY!"  
  
I hear her voice louder then the last time I did this, "It's okay baby, mummy and daddy are coming."  
  
Daddy? I had never seen daddy, I wanted to daddy to hurry and I looked at his picture and pretended that it was real and tried to yell in his head, "Please please hurry daddy, please hurry. I'm scared, please hurry."  
  
I was crying so hard, the cloud was so much closer then the last time I called mummy, and so much scarier.  
  
Then I heard a voice in my head I never heard before but I knew it was daddy, "We're coming, stay safe Fiona."  
  
I held my bunny and my blankie and my picture tighter and rocked back and forth on my bed trying to make the bad cloud go away, trying to make the wave go away.  
  
POV- Hunter  
  
Michelle and I were just getting out of the cab when Fiona's words hit us. Below us a fog of destruction covered the village I assumed Michelle called home, I feared we may be too late. Jet lag wanted me to sleep but the rest of my body was to awake to listen, it knew that danger was near, knew that my young defenseless daughter was in grave danger and at that moment I knew Fiona and I were more alike then I can possibly say, even though I never met her I knew her just like she knew me. I felt this sharp connection to her, this sharp love and worry.  
  
It was just as I thought this that I heard a tiny voice so bombarded with tears it was hard to understand squawking, "Please please hurry daddy, please hurry. I'm scared, please hurry."  
  
She sounded so terrified but I was so thrown off by hearing her in my head, how on earth did she know I was here? How could someone so young be able to send "witch messages" as Morgan called them? Fiona wasn't even four and she sent me a message I could fully hear and understand. She was a strong little nymph.  
  
"We're coming, stay safe Fiona." I told her and I meant it. I wanted to say everything to her, that I wished we could've always known each other that I wish I could've held her the moment she was born and been there for every second. That I wished I loved Michelle and that we could've been a family. But I couldn't say that now, that was for later.  
  
I grabbed Michelle's hand and looked at her, her tear stains hadn't left her face but her expression was so hard that I knew she could make anything crack. The new dark wave wasn't like the old one, it was harder to track, harder to kill, but easier to distract. It attracted to the thing with the most power, we had known this from the get-go and when Michelle had been capable of conversation on the plane we thought up how we were going to rescue our daughter.  
  
First we would send a ball of energy to the Wave, together we were strong enough to tempt the Wave away from the village, away from Fiona, and then as the Wave came close enough to feel we would simultaneously bind our majick. It would sort of be like having the Wave zone in on us then right before it strikes we disappear from radar. Binding wouldn't prevent it from seeing us completely but it would hopefully surprise it long enough for us to run into the village, grab Fiona and run into a more human populated zone where our powerful auras would be drowned out by all of the normal ones. At least for long enough to put up a few temporary spells to let us have a breather. We would simply have to keep running until the Wave disappeared from behind us, no Wave could go on without stopping because its sender would have to stop eventually to rest and regain their strength. And since we knew it was Kent sending it, we figured that he would need to stop after an hour or so, he wasn't strong enough to go much longer.  
  
Michelle shook me from my thoughts and we nodded with resign before raising our hands and chanting in Gaelic. The words were the ones that I had learned so long ago from her for when we combined our majick that I forgot their meaning, the chant itself was engrained in my memory but I couldn't for the life of me translate it. Not that it mattered, Fiona mattered. Saving her mattered, our helpless little girl.  
  
I felt a surge inside of me, a wave of terrific power that I sometimes forgot I had. No spell from the Council gave me the rush that Michelle's old spell did. Her spells are like ecstasy for weaker witches then her, they make you feel the entire universe alive and at your fingertips, they make you tingle with strength and knowledge and realize that you are beautiful and invincible. They make everything better, that's why Michelle was such an extraordinary witch. I felt Michelle flash this power to the Wave like a drunk girl flashing her boobs at a concert and like the girl, we got attention.  
  
Like a dog scenting a rabbit, the Wave knew that we were behind it not in front of it and we were o-so-much-more-delicious then what it had been about to consume: our offspring. It wasn't that we were all that much stronger then Fiona, it was just that her power was balled inside her untapped and unused, the Wave couldn't sense what Fiona wasn't conscience of which would be her saving grace right now.  
  
I felt the horrible cloud of evil sweep towards us faster and faster and I squeezed Michelle's hand. We stopped chanting the power chant and began a binding spell at the same time, I hated the sensation of a damper on all that awesome strength inside of me, I wanted to feel it but I got past that, now was not the time for a power trip.  
  
I ran past the cloud, so close that I could feel its malice flow down my spine and turn every part of my body to ice but I looked past it and kept running, as did Michelle. We were sprinting, sprinting faster then I ever sprinted before and I followed her as she opened the door to a quaint little home, all the flowers and herbs of the garden in front withered and dead from the Wave.  
  
My heart was pounding but not from the excitement, not from the adrenaline, not from fear..from anticipation. I was going to meet my daughter, she was somewhere in this house and soon we would save her and she would be in my arms for the first time.  
  
And I would never let her go again, I swore to myself I would never let her go again.  
  
A/N- Next chapter- Fiona and Hunter meet at last. 


	22. At Last

A/N- yeah.....its been awhile

Chapter 22- At Last

POV: Hunter

The way she looked at me, it was as though she were analyzing me. She took in details and cocked her head to one side, her pale brows scrunched up in effort as she traced my face with a small hand. We were, all three of us, bruised and a bit bloodied, but her young eyes saw passed that and finally she gave me a curt nod.

"Daddy." It was not an overjoyed tone, it sounded as though she were just placing me but the sound broke me and a reached out my arms for her, Goddess she looked like me. Michelle was right about that. And no pictures did my little girl justice, she was one of those people who was too beautiful for Kodak to ever properly capture her.

And it had been hell to get her here, safe and sound. And damned if I was going to let her go. I smoothed her long hair and she finally broke and sobbed into my shoulder, and I shushed her and cooed and felt a fulfillment in my life I had never felt before.

Flashback

Fiona felt us coming through some bond beyond magic and flesh that resided purely in the blood shared between us and bolted to the door right into her mother's arms.

"Mum! Mummy!" Tears were welled up and her voice had cracked but she didn't cry because it was not the time, even she knew that. She cocked her head at me, took one long hard look at me and then grabbed my hand and began pulling me into a back room and pointed to a window. Michelle patted her head, "Smart girl." Picked her up and climbed out the window. If I thought this was odd, it was not the time to say so and I merely followed them.

It was a dead out sprint for what seemed like miles upon endless miles. Michelle carried Fiona and I stayed behind them, watching, making sure that they were safe, and never once checked over my shoulder to see if the Wave was following us. Of course for a while it did, those were the most terrifying moments of my life and the only thing I could think was "I hope Morgan finds a way to forgive me, I hope I see her again, I hope everything works out."

Few people realize the tremendous effect dark magic has on people, its completely draining. I remembered that as we were running for our lives as well, I remembered casting spells with Linden and half carrying him back to the house when he was almost unconscious with complete exhaustion from the intensity of the magic.

So it didn't surprise me that this new wave, controlled by Kent, had to stop after chasing us for a much longer time than I had initially anticipated. We had run through woods and water, hit brambles and holes in the ground, we were bleeding and bruised, even my little girl. But we were alive.

End Flashback

"Shhh, baby, shh." Michelle patted her back and smoothed her hair; eventually Fiona fell asleep in my arms. Poor little dove must have been half dead. As she slept we walked into town, into a hotel, into a room and before even taking our coats off we cleaned the blood from a small cut a briar made on Fiona's cheek.

She looked like a baby doll, pale and perfect. And she did look a lot like me. More so in person then in the pictures. She had mannerisms I had, she slept on her side with one arm around a stuffed bunny that had seen better days, and the other had a blanket wrapped over it, her thumb was stuck in her mouth. Just like me when I was that age. She whispered in her sleep like I did....Goddess I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"We..." I began to speak only for my voice to crack, I cleared my throat, eyes never leaving Fiona, "We made that, didn't we? Half of you, half of me?"

Michelle smiled at Fiona's sleeping form and nodded slowly, "Yeah, half and half....though where my half is I'll never know."

I had this big stupid grin on my face, "How on earth did you manage to convince Sky and Alwyn to keep this from me?"

Her smile faded and she put a hand over her womb, "They knew I had to protect her.....you hurt me Hunter. You didn't mean to, I know that, but you did. I was frightened and they knew I needed allies. I had one condition, to keep her from you, and they accepted. If you get mad at anyone for it..."

"I'm not mad now....though I might very well be pissed later. She's safe, she's here, I'm here....right now. The world is pretty damn good."

Michelle nodded, her eyes glossy with tears, "I can't argue."

Then she walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over Fiona's bunny and something fell from her hand, Michelle picked it up, smiled and handed it to me, "This is how she knows who you are."

It was a picture of me from about four years ago, I was dressed in khakis and a good white shirt, smiling broadly at the camera while my hair was sticking up in that stupid way. I can't remember what the picture was for, I hardly ever had pictures taken of me especially without someone else in the photo but there it was, just me, only me. It was a little folded up and the paper felt soft, like it had been handled a lot.

This must've been the picture of me that Fiona kept with her.

I loved her more at that moment, loved that she carried around a picture of the man who fathered her and never knew she existed, whom Michelle had probably told her abandoned her and her mother before she was born and never spoke a word to either of them. I loved that she loved me, with that care-freeness that children have. I loved her, _my_ daughter, _my_ flesh, _my _blood....._my _legacy.

At last, that bit of my heart that was always empty since my parents ran away and took my with them my sense of family... I had a family again.

A/N- It's a long time in coming sorry for the delay had MAJOR computer virus. Stupid virus. R/R.


	23. The Other Side of the Ocean

A/N- Yeah its been awhile, sorry folks I do try. Here's more.

Chapter 23- The Other Side of the Ocean

POV- MORGAN

It all seemed like a weird dream…like a movie, maybe. It was something, but whatever it was it was far from real. Ever see the movie Twister? Where the cows are flying in the wind? Ya, the Wiccan equivalent of cows. Energy was soaring towards this…magical black hole I suppose. It wasn't like the Dark Wave I'd experienced, it was…perverse. It was like a living breathing thing, a wild animal tearing after its prey. I wasn't even there, I was…for lack of a better term…_inside_ of Hunter's head. I saw what I supposed he saw.

It was terrifying, to feel this void come at you as if it were a rabid dog… and he stared it down. Like a masterful matador he and Michelle whipped by it, racing furiously towards a little house that housed one of the prettiest children I had ever seen.

That was it, that was all I saw. I woke up shaking drenched in cold sweat, and yet the most acute worry I had was not for the Wave. It was not fear of Hunter not beating it, I knew he would. The most terrifying image I had seen was that little girl. A little blonde angel-faced girl with big bright eyes full of tears, she was clutching comforts and holding out her arms to be held.

She looked startlingly like Hunter, there was something else…the set of her chin, the glow around her…she was strong, she was smart…she was his daughter. I had hoped, vainly but passionately, that Michelle was lying, that there was a mistake, that it wasn't really Hunter's daughter. That in her maternal rush to her child she had let out a theory on paternity that was never proven.

But all doubt was gone from my mind now.

I could handle Michelle, I knew. Hunter had stood by me, assured me that Michelle was the exact opposite of what he wanted, and _boy_ was I her opposite. I had confidence, I had strength, I had Hunter…

Now I didn't have any of those.

I nearly collapsed trying to get out of bed, but I managed to stand on shaky knees and walked outside. It was chilly and I shivered but at least this was a pain I could fight. Shawls, jackets, blankets…they would keep out the cold. There was nothing on the face of this earth that could block out that little girl for me.

I wondered what her name was, I wondered how old she was and I wondered if I was right and she favored her…father. It felt so wrong to even think of Hunter and father as being the same thing, it seemed impossible to have an accident when your birth control consisted of a spell.

This was just a reminder to me that even magic was flawed, it was beautiful an ugly. The old crone and the spring maid, I though Hunter had said once, or was that Alice? If there wasn't a contraceptive spell on them that night, they had as great a likelihood of anyone else to conceive…

Facts hurt. I hated that I _knew_ I just _knew_ in the depth of my soul that my boyfriend had a child. Maybe it wasn't the fact that she was alive, because she had obviously been alive quite a while by now.

It was knowing that he knew about her. Knowing him. He wouldn't leave a child of his, he wouldn't just abandon it, he wouldn't be able to leave it out of his life. His family life was…well it was pretty shitty most of the time. His brother was dead from dark magic that Hunter helped him with, his sister was here, there and everywhere and managed to remain away from him almost all the time. His parents were MIA, probably for a good long time, maybe forever.

That's what Hunter wanted more then anything: a family. It's what I saw in his eyes when I think about tomorrow, I see a cradle and a rocking chair, I see a baby blanket and I see him cradling a baby nearly lost in the bundle around it. I saw Hunter as a husband, I saw him as a father…in the future. Not _now_. Why now? Weren't there enough problems to deal with?

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and beat the ground and, for a moment, to wrap my fingers around that little blonde girl's throat and choke the life from my problems.

Then I just wanted Hunter to hold me and knew my greatest fear was him staying in England with his daughter. My greatest fear was him leaving me for a child he never asked for, a child that had been hidden from him for years it seemed. I wanted him to be mine, I didn't want to share him.

Falling to the cold, hard ground I did cry, but not for myself. For that imaginary bundle the wisps of the fire showed me. For the imaginary life I had given Hunter and I when we were older and wiser.

That utopian dream was gone.

Even if Hunter came back, even if he left Michelle and her baby alone, even if we did grow up and get married and have children of our own. Nothing, _nothing_, could ever change that there was a little girl, a little part of Hunter, so close and so far and so monumental, just over the boundary…on the other side of the ocean.

And the ocean was a vast obstacle, he wouldn't be able to hold me with one hand and her with the other. He would have to chose, have to go to one side or the other.

And the ocean is a vast obstacle for anyone…even me.

POV: Sky

I watched Morgan as she cried, I couldn't imagine what she was going through. Poor dear was always going through something difficult. But she had to understand, Michelle had been on her own with a child for years, this was the first thing she ever asked of Hunter and it wasn't a lot. Not really. He had to help save the life that he'd helped make, it didn't seem anything but fair to me.

I sighed and returned to my room, watching the moon out the window and knowing that the same moon had shone over England. It was so far away, an ocean away, and yet the same moon shone, and the same sun.

That reminded me of Michelle and Hunter, one here, one there, sharing the same Sun, little Fiona Lilly.

I was suddenly jolted by a voice in my head: _Can you reach the Seeker and Gemstone?_

My brows furrowed _Why do you care, Killian?_

_Can you?_

I tried, I really did. He wasn't the only one anxious for news but nothing, they both blocked off their minds for tonight it seemed, _No, I can't get to them._

Killian withdrew his mind and I pondered why he wanted contact. Was it true what Morgan had talked about when other conversation grew dull, were Killian and Michelle really….I didn't want to think about it.

War makes strange bedfellows, I suppose. And this was war, war for Michelle at least. It was war on Kent, war on the Dark Wave, war for those of us who didn't want another reign of terror.

And on a personal note, this was going to become a war of Michelle versus Morgan. I could see it, maybe not a bloody war or even a physical one, maybe not even a recognizable war. But there were two opposing sides, one was Hunter's soul mate, his other half, the one person he was happy with. The other side was a child, a family, that he had been searching for for…years. Ever since his parents left he was constantly searching for a family to replace what he had lost. Fiona was that chance, Fiona was the beginning of fixing that mistake his parents made.

And Michelle would never, ever let her baby go.

I knew Hunter better then anyone, I knew him better then Morgan (though she gave me a run for my money sometimes)…. And for the life of me I couldn't say what he'd chose.

I wanted desperately to talk to him….but he was an ocean away, in more then one way.

POV Michelle

I petting Fiona's hair as she slept. Her breathing was deep and even, as though nothing terrible had happened today, as though she merely wore herself out playing in the garden. That was the wonderful thing about children, they were about new beginnings, constant beginnings. My little second chance for a normal happy life, sleeping contentedly, dreaming of joyful things.

She was the world to me, she was everything I held dear, from the moment I first held her my heart was given up, my mission clear: take care of this child.

And I did.

But it wasn't always easy. There were morning you wanted to sleep, mornings you wondered where those wild oats you were supposed to sow went. There were times I thought that I was too young to be so old. But I was foolish once and I paid my price. Should I cry, now, that the bed I made is full of crayons and Barbie dolls and utterly void of the companionship I longed for?

I stroked my daughter's soft golden hair and looked across the room at Hunter, the same blonde hair glowing like a dim halo in the moonlight. He was staring fixedly out the window, lost in thoughts I wasn't to be party to. But I could guess.

I thought of Morgan, I thought of Sky, I thought of Killian….and I knew his thoughts were only on one of the three.

The way he looked out the window, it was as if he was looking at someone right outside, but I knew that if I check I would find his eyes desperately trying to focus in on the one he sought. But that was impossible…Morgan was an ocean away.

A/N- OMG how long has it been? Its insane I am a terrible person for not updating. Hope you guys (what few probably hung on for this) are happy. Its painfully short and has a lot fo Oceans in it….hmmm…..metaphors much? Reviews please! Even if they just tell me that im horrible


	24. Ancient Binds

A/N- Wow…..wow have I been a bad author or what? Yeah, I've been bad. Sorry its been so long! I have no excuse, I really don't.

Chapter 24- Ancient Binds

POV Hunter

I really began to appreciate the past in my time with Fiona and Michelle. Not my past with Michelle, not even close. But the past in general. Long ago, I would've had to marry Michelle all those years ago, married her for the sake of her reputation. Though, granted, if she had been in the same spot there wouldn't have been much of a reputation to save. Because my blood and her blood her mingled, I would have been bound to her inextricably.

We were driving now, to check on the rest of my family. Driving to check on my aunt and uncle and my cousins. Driving to the little coven that had started all this mess.

In the rearview mirror I could see Fiona happily playing solitaire on the seat beside her with a worn bunny rabbit looking on as some sort of moral referee. I didn't even understand how a child so young understood the game, but I was fast learning that my child was not like other children.

If we had been in the past she might have taken apprenticeship with a High Priestess. I knew now, with the senses dulled by centuries of disuse, that Fiona would be well suited for the role. She would grow up and into her powers more and more with each year.

Next to me Michelle was sleeping. Not very gracefully, her head was leaning against the window with her mouth hung open and a small line of drool slipping out of it as she snored gently. Not that I could blame her, she hadn't slept soundly since we'd gotten there a week prior. Every hour was spent worrying over Fiona, checking on Fiona, double checking on Fiona.

For all else that may be true of Michelle I have to say this for her, she was a good mother. She was the type of mother that a child like Fiona needed. A mother that would not patronize her or compare her to other children. Michelle knew that Fiona was different, was stronger and smarter then the other children but took care that Fiona didn't grow a big ego.

In the past she may have been less restrained. Then again, in the past she may have been less restrained with herself. If she had been alive when the spring festivals meant anonymous couplings in the shadows of the woods you were celebrating in, I think that Michelle would have attributed to the notion that witches ran naked under every full moon.

The past, the past. I liked to think on the past. It was solid and unmoving, unchanging. For all the chaos I managed in my day-to-day life it was a relief for me to know that America would always celebrate July 4, 1776 as the date they won independence from the Mother Country. It was a welcome relief to remember that 1659 was the year the Council of Witches began, infinitesimal as it was then.

Yes, the past was a handrail that would never falter under any burden I threw at it.

It was the future that bothered me.

I used to think that the future was clear before me. I would become a Seeker, I would find my parents, I would fall in love, get married and have a family. But now…now more then ever before the future was an ominous blur.

I saw flashes of Morgan, flashes of myself, flashes of Yules to come and Beltanes that hadn't happened.

I now saw flashes of Fiona, glints of Michelle.

Then everything turned gray again.

I was stuck between a rock on a hard place. The most ancient of binds was pulling me in one direction, while an equally old connection drove me the opposite way.

Fiona, a child created from my blood, a child in my image, stood at the end of one tunnel her arms stretched out to me imploringly. With those bouncy curls and that gorgeous smile those baby-hands curled in anticipation of grasping me in a fierce embrace.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!" She called, her voice echoing in the chamber.

On the opposite side of her Morgan stood. Morgan was dressed in witches robes, her hair was down and she looked like an ancient priestess. Her arms curled over her head and she turned and danced before stretching one hand towards me, "Are you coming, beloved?"

Her words faded to a dim whisper as I shook my head and brought my focus back to the road.

I was not strong enough to resist powers more ancient then time.

But I could not be pulled in two directions without breaking.

Adjusting the mirror I took in Fiona, closing my eyes I thought of Morgan. Of every detail of the woman that housed the other half of my soul.

Sighing, I prayed for someway to compromise between these two ancient binds.

POV Killian

I hadn't slept in a week. It was really starting to get to me. I couldn't dream without seeing Gemstone's tear-stained face, her voice ripped apart with fear.

It wasn't any use trying to tell myself I was under some fancy spell of her's made to make me look a fool. As Morgan bitterly retorted to me, I made myself look a fool well enough for other's not to be interested in the job.

No, I had to accept the bitter truth. I was in love. Not the sunny happy love that fluttered in my breast (and in all honesty my balls) like some possessed butterfly, that kind of empty love that had fulfilled me in the past.

No I truly loved her.

And what a bleeding pain that was going to be.

Just thinking about the reaction my family was going to have when I told them that I was going to marry a Gemstone was going to be….well I'm pretty sure some illegal magic was going to be flung at somebody I juts couldn't venture a guess as to who or what.

It was maddening, feeling so strongly about someone and having them so far away.

But there were minor perks to this whole soul-mate business.

Though I couldn't send her what Morgan has so affectionately termed "witch messages" I was getting waves of emotion from her. The good, the bad, the ugly… it was all sent my way.

Fear, relief, concern, sadness, joy, love…

All these things hitting me without telling me as to why they were hitting me.

But all the confusion seemed justified. After all, it wasn't everyday that you find the woman your going to spend the rest of your life with.

POV Michelle

I could sense Hunter brooding, I could sense Fiona playing some game in the backseat.

I could feel my lunch dancing very uncomfortably in my stomach. If I didn't sleep right now, I was sure to be sick. Then again, if I didn't sleep now I'd fall dead asleep in the middle of some other event that I probably wanted to be awake for.

This past week was….interesting. Interesting in so many terrible and wonderful ways.

I had been so afraid when we came over here and ten times as terrified as we fought our way to Fiona. Then I'd been hit with this massive relief when she was finally safe in my arms again. I couldn't sleep or sit still for fear that something else would happen. I was horrifically concerned that the Dark Wave would find us again.

Looking at Fiona and Hunter interact, I thought of all the opportunities lost to us. Us as a family. There was a profound sadness in the knowledge that we three would never be able to get along like a nice normal family. Then again, perhaps it was for the best. What kind of madness would ensue from three of the most distinctly abnormal people trying to exist like everyone else? But still…it didn't stop me being sad that after giving my little girl her biological father I was going to eventually be taking him away again.

Then the oddest thing happened. In the middle of brooding and crying and worrying, I felt this stir inside me. It felt quite literally as though someone had set off a string of jumping beans in my belly and I had to sit down for a moment, this queer curious look on my face.

I hoped I wasn't getting ill, I remember thinking Dear Goddess not that on top of everything else! So I sent a wave through myself, trying to identify the problem when suddenly I came across….

Joy. It was a nothing short of pure unadulterated joy at discovering that I was pregnant again.

I could feel my body slowly changing, adapting to the life inside me in mother nature's oldest dance….well….maybe _second_ oldest dance.

My heart with the happiness of a butterfly who landed on pot, I was giddy. Giddy! I, in all my life, could never have been paired with the word "giddy" before, but there you go! I was giddy as hell now.

My daughter was safe, Hunter was here (for all the mess that would eventually cause) and I was having another child. A child fathered by my muirn beatha dan.

I was having a Mac Ewan! Goddess have mercy on me, this was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride.

Not that I could change that if I wanted to. I was bound to Killian, and this new child, by something beyond even me.

A/N- you can scold me its been a long long long long long long long long LONG time….and I apologize.

How'd you like it?

How bout THEM apples? I hear baby rattles!

Read/ Review!


End file.
